Falling II
by Faia Fire
Summary: Haruka x Seiya. Story inspired by /s/1930940/1/Falling of surreal-illusions. Own rendition of the continuation different chapter 14 . Haruka deals with a breakup, a motocrossing opponent attacks her. A familiar face saves her, what happens after?
1. Chapter 14 Another rendition

Hello everyone! This is my first fic ever and well, actually, this is a continuation of what surreal-illusions has written over four years ago (2006) which is, "Falling". It's a Haruka-Seiya pairing so if you hate it, you're welcome to click the exit button—you don't belong here or in any of the Haruka-Seiya stories anyone has written. **Before you read my story, you have to read hers to be able to understand and get where I'm continuing from: .net/s/1930940/1/Falling.**

I know, I should start my own story soon and I do have my own (just not fanfics yet, except this continuation story)—but I was so disappointed that surreal-illusions did not finish the story, I wanted to do my own continuation (but then again, leaving it hanging like that is also a great idea, so whatever xD). Don't get me wrong, the original writer of the story did a fantastic job—that's why I wanted to continue with it, whether people like it or not.

Anyway, enjoy. This is already Chapter 14 technically, so don't get weirded out by the chapters. Again, click: **.net/s/1930940/1/Falling **to get the entire context of this story.

**--AHA, I didn't see the last update (which was still 2006 again). So take this as my own version of the continuation of the story Sorry guys! Thanks for pointing out Haruka Tenou Kou!**

* * *

Continuation to story (my version)

Chapter 14: Confusion

Seiya broke the comforting silence between them. "Haruka?"

"Mmm-hmm," she lazily responded.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered. "W-we a-already went out!" she chuckled nervously. Has he gone crazy?! she thought. Of course she perfectly knew what he meant. She knew he was already pushing his luck but still he confused her--everything had been happening so fast so fast--first they were enemies, next he tries to make up, third he helps her and now he's ASKING HER TO GO OUT WITH HIM?!!

Seiya winced as he saw Haruka's expression change from peaceful to utter confusion, seeing the left side of her lip turned up and one eyebrow raised.

"N-no, I meant that--" cutoff by a sharp,

"Good night Seiya."

The flower tucked behind her ear fell to the floor as she swung around and shut the door quickly to his face. Seiya sighed as he picked up the flower that fell on the floor. So much for the possibility of her liking me, he thought. Inside the house, Haruka's back was leaning against the door, with one fist tightly clenched against her chest.

* * *

After she had brushed him off that night, she couldn't sleep. Perhaps she was too harsh on him, he was after all, very nice to her lately. But that doesn't mean she has to go out with him does it?

'Right, Seiya likes me', the ash blonde woman thought as she tossed and turned in bed that night.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!" she exclaimed out loud.

He just asked if they could go out. Nothing yet, just nothing yet. 'NO WAY! NO. JUST NO. NO!' The thought just appalled her and confused her at the same time.

What annoyed her even more was the fact that she knew she was feeling something too. "NO HARUKA THERE ISN'T", she said to herself repeatedly.

She sighed as she turned again in bed, trying to sort out the things in her head. Finally she fell asleep and drifted into her dreams.

----------

She was running aimlessly into the darkness. All she could hear were her short gasps of breath and the sound of her footsteps. Fear and confusion was filling every core of her being, as she ran, not knowing what she was running away from.

All she knew was, she was afraid and she had to run. Her light footsteps carried her quickly, running like the wind, but it seemed as if she was going nowhere. There was no path ahead of her, just a vast endless plain.

Suddenly she stopped short. Seeing the familiar teal-haired woman in the poorly lighted place, she called out to her. "Michiru!"The other girl turned around and seeing her, ran off. Haruka caught herself chasing her former lover, but the other woman was not stopping and neither was she.

Dang, she was way faster than Michiru. Why can't she catch up to her?

And suddenly, the girl was gone. Haruka stopped, panting for breath and looking for the senshi of the sea. "Michiru!" She called out again.

"Michiru!!!!" She was frustrated. The fear she had was replaced with the painful sorrow, that heart-ripping sorrow that she had ever since Michiru had left her.

She fell on her knees and cried her heart out in that cold, dark place. The pain was too much to bear! How can Michiru leave her?! She said that she will be there always! Haruka's sobs continued and echoed through the emptiness surrounding her. Suddenly, she felt warm and protected. A strong pair of arms was wrapped around her, giving her warmth and comfort.

She turned around, seeing who it was, the man she claimed she hated the most. The same pang of fear that she had when she was running overtook her emotions again. Gasping, she pulled away violently, all the events that week flooding her head, mostly with Seiya in it.

And then she woke up and sat up her bed quickly, gasping loudly and breathing hard.

It was the not the first time that she had such dreams. She had similar ones, like the masquerade party and falling into darkness. And everytime, Seiya was there to comfort her.

But this time, she was running away from him. Why had she been running away from him?

She knew the answer very well. Perhaps she did have feelings for him.

She remembered how she felt when she first looked into Seiya's deep, sapphire eyes. She felt like she was almost drowning just staring at them. His eyes...they were sincere, and full of emotion...full of suppressed passion. She wondered if that passion she saw in those eyes were meant for her.

"NO!!!" She brought her knees to her chest and leaned her forehead to her hands. All the confusion in her head was driving her crazy.


	2. Chapter 15 Discussion

Hello! Thanks for the reviews. I have to be honest, I've no idea how to reply to your comments except through here =)) I've always been a reader of , but never submitted stories til now, because, well, I can't help it!

AGAIN! This is my own continuation from falling, kicking off from **Chapter 13, not Chapter 14 of surreal-illusions's story. **If I did kick off from 14—I might just write one chapter only haha! I didn't see chapter 14! I had it saved in my pc (then the files transferred to my laptop) for AGES.

Thanks Haruka Tenou Kou for pointing out xD Now I have a warning to everyone who reads—because they'll get confused.

Mika-bibifan1: actual the person did, and I was right, the link went crappy so you can search with these keywords: Falling, Haruka, Seiya.

All right! Enjoy Chapter 15. It was originally longer but I cut this chapter in two and uploading the first half.

* * *

Chapter 15: Discussion

She remembered how she felt when she first looked into Seiya's deep, sapphire eyes. She felt like she was almost drowning just staring at them. His eyes...they were sincere, and full of emotion...full of suppressed passion. She wondered if that passion she saw in those eyes were meant for her.

"NO!!!" She brought her knees to her chest and leaned her forehead to her hands. All the confusion in her head was driving her crazy.

* * *

Seiya dragged his feet toward his house. He was still thinking about Haruka. He really didn't expect a lot from her. She WAS still Haruka, and they still generally don't agree very often. There WAS a bigger probability that she still didn't like him. And she didn't, as her reaction told him weeks before.

What he didn't expect though, was that it would hurt this much. It had been weeks since after she had slammed the door to his face, but somehow, he can't shake the feeling of rejection off of him. Move on Seiya! She doesn't like you. He sighed, knowing that moving on was not easy for him.

It had always been the case. He would love someone and he would get nothing in return. It was the same with Usagi. When will he ever receive any love back?!!!

The raven-haired leader of the three lights entered the house downcasted. His rather stormy appearance surprised his housemates.

"What happened to you? In fact, what's BEEN happening to you?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah, the other week you were happy and these past few days, it looks like the whole world's on your shoulders. Wait, that's how you always feel," Yaten commented and received a light smack in the head from Taiki.

Seiya stopped and raised an eyebrow at them. Great. His housemates had been observing him. He then just continued walking toward the direction of his room, but was blocked by his "brothers."

"Nonono Seiya. No more keeping secrets," Yaten said, standing in the taller starlight's way.

"We are your brothers and we do care about what's happening with you," Taiki reasoned.

They led Seiya to sit down on the couch for a talk."Now, tell us what happened." The starlight's leader sat in silence, furrowing his eyebrows, not knowing how to tell them what had been happening.

"Is it about a girl?" Silence.

"I take that as a yes." More silence.

"Did she dump you??" Yaten blurted out, receiving another smack in the head by Taiki."Yaten! You're making it worse." Their bickering died down when Seiya said, "She doesn't like me." Taiki and Yaten looked at each other. It had happened. Their brother was hurt because of love again. Taiki knew the silver-haired brother would be blurting out "who?" anytime but cut in with another question. "How did you know?"

"She slammed the door to my face when I asked her to go out with me," Seiya sighed, remembering that night. Everything was working out well between them, until he popped that question.

"Does that mean she doesn't like you?" Yaten asked, grinning.

"Dang it Yaten, don't you get it?! Why would a woman slam the door to your face??? Because she likes you?? Because she is soo pleased with you?!! I don't think so! It's because she doesn't like you and she is annoyed with you!"

"Well, technically no." Taiki said quietly."Did she say anything when she did slam the door to your face?"

"No."

"Well that does't mean that she doesn't like you then. She might have been confused, like she just came from a recent breakup, or was taken by surprise and didn't know how to react. Women are like that, they confuse you a lot, especially when they themselves are confused." Taiki continued.

".....she did break up with her...lover quite recently..." Not wanting to give a hint that it was Haruka he was in love with.

"See? Knowing you Seiya, you're not the type that gives up easily. EVEN when it came to YOUR ODANGO, even if she was destined to marry someone else, noooo, you still tried to win her." Another smack at the head from Taiki was received by Yaten.

"OW!!! Come on Taiki, let me finish!" Yaten was rubbing the back of his head."So why would you give up so easily? Maybe she does have something for you and she's not yet willing to admit it. Or maybe if you're stubborn enough then she will learn to love you. You actually have a better chance with this one Seiya."

Seiya kept silent. Yaten was right. What Haruka did was not definitive. And she did come from a break up. He wouldn't expect her to be so open about dating another right away, she was still recovering. And now that she is single, and knowing that the hatred between them was already diminishing, he still had a chance, although not a better one. The silver-haired guy was wrong with that one. This could be even harder. "Yaten, for the first time in this conversation, you do make sense." Seiya stood up and headed towards where the phone was.

"So who's the girl?" Yaten asked, putting his hands behind his head. Taiki picked up his book and resumed reading, watching Seiya at the corner of his eye.

"Tokyo Flowers Corporation? Yes, I'd like to make arrangements. Yes please," Seiya ignored Yaten's question and headed toward his room, completing the arrangements.

"Okay, he didn't answer my question," Yaten said falling back to the couch.

"That's how he is when he's smitten," from behind the book.


	3. Chapter 16 Flowers

Hello! Here's the third installment. I know, there's not much Tenou-Kou interaction yet, but hey, let's take things slow XD

Thank you Haruka Tenou Kou for reviewing xD I hope more HarukaSeiya fans read this haha xD

forgot—I don't own Sailormoon and it's characters. It'd be funny for the company to sue me now when there are thousands of SM stories who say they don't own Sailormoon too xD xD

* * *

Chapter 16 – Flowers

"Tokyo Flowers Corporation? Yes, I'd like to make arrangements. Yes please," Seiya ignored Yaten's question and headed toward his room, completing the arrangements.

"Okay, he didn't answer my question," Yaten said falling back to the couch.

"That's how he is when he's smitten," from behind the book.

* * *

There was a senshi meeting at Haruka's place that afternoon. She was not very keen on entertaining these bunch of girls in her house, but Usagi and the others pleaded. Eventually, Hotaru's persuasion (Hotaru was staying with Setsuna in Setsuna's new apartment) made the tall blonde give in. It seemed as if they really wanted to cheer her up by being around her more.

The thing is, being around them was not exactly cheering her up at that moment. She was very bored. It wasn't a required meeting, so Ami, who was studying for her exam to take Med school, wasn't there. So was Michiru, who was on a concert tour in Europe. But she, Haruka Tenou, was required, since it was her house.

The girls were talking more gossip than senshi business and Haruka was already zoning out. Yawning, Haruka stood up to get a glass of water when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Makoto asked.

"Could be Ami! Who knows," Rei commented.

"AMI!!!" Usagi said running toward the door, trailing the taller blonde, who rolled her eyes at the display of the young princess.

Haruka opened the front door and saw a huge truck of flowers, with men unloading many arrangements at her front door.

"Miss Tenoh? Is this the house of Miss Haruka Tenoh?" The delivery man asked, although knowing what the answer to his question was, as the famous racer stood in front of him. Haruka was speechless, not knowing how to react in front of Usagi and whether to deny the fact that she was receiving flowers from someone, most likely Seiya. And to her dismay, Usagi made it worse by beaming, "Ooooh! Flowers!" Hearing this, the other senshi rushed to the door, gasping and admiring the flowers. Red started creeping up Haruka's cheeks as the girls made comments on the delivery.

"Who is it from?"

"So much flowers!"

"And so beautiful!"

"I didn't know you had a suitor Haruka!"

Upon hearing that,Haruka was alarmed, and pushing the delivery man back to his truck, she said, "Ahehe...it must be the wrong address," confusing the poor man. Setsuna however, took the delivery slip and read the contents out loud, "Haruka Tenoh, number 1043 Sakura Shinzen Drive, Tokyo, Japan. Yes you've got the right address," said the senshi of time, shooting a knowing look at Haruka, who stumbled back a few steps and stuttered incoherent phrases. "I...uh..um.." as the man started calling the others to bring the flowers in.

The girls gasped as the men brought loads of beautiful arrangements of roses, stargazers, tulips and other beautiful, expensive and exotic flowers in the house.

The short-haired blonde just stood there until the same man gave her a card and asked her to sign the receive slip, which she absently did. The card however, slipped off Haruka's hands as Minako took it from her, opening then reading it. "HEY! I told you it could've been a mistake." The girls gathered around the senshi of love and read the card silently was well. Rei shook her head. \

" No, it's addressed to you." Everyone was now looking at her.

"Is there something you want to tell us Haruka?"

"N-no!" The senshi of the wind was starting to get irritated. 'I'll make Seiya pay when I see him. Oh Shoot! She remembered. They must've read that it's Seiya then! I won't be hearing the end of this,' she agonized. Minako handed her the note and she hesitantly took it and read it. All eyes were on her.

_"Like I said, Tenou, You should know better. I'm not the one who gives up easily ;)_

_ If you're giving me a chance and perhaps reconsider, meet me at the Lake Florenceshire _

_ Restaurant tommorow at 7 pm. I will be waiting."_

'The nerve! Good thing that baka didn't sign his name', she thought.

"Are you going, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked.

* * *

Done! Quite short. xD preview of the next chapter? Well, you kind of get what might happen next xD


	4. Chapter 17 Persuasion

Hey guys! Thanks for the review. I'll try my very best to upload as a new chapter every day. If I don't, I can try at least every other day xD

Mcfleet—I know it would be a real shock! Haha.

Now I'm starting to wonder what if he DID sign his name in hmmm…

Rin314—Thanks!

I do not own Sailormoon. Everyone knows that already, roit?

Do review!

* * *

Chapter 17: Persuasion

'I'll make Seiya pay when I see him. Oh Shoot! She remembered. They must've read that it's Seiya then! I won't be hearing the end of this,'she agonized. Minako handed her the note and she hesitantly took it and read it. All eyes were on her.

_ "Like I said, Tenou, You should know better. I'm not the one who gives up easily ;)_

_ If you're giving me a chance and perhaps reconsider, meet me at the Lake Florenceshire _

_ Restaurant tommorow at 7 pm. I will be waiting."_

Good thing that baka didn't sign his name, she thought.

"Are you going, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked.

* * *

Everyone's eyes were glued on Haruka, shining with much curiosity. Haruka let out a dry laugh, one so fake, it made the senshi quite uncomfortable.

"Hotaru! Of course I won't. That's just some crazy scary stalker fans."

"Some very rich crazy scary stalker fan it is. Maybe famous." Setsuna's voice thick with mockery.

"Oh my goodness, he's rich! You can buy more Ferraris, a bigger house"—Usagi beamed.

" I won't give him a chance, besides-…" Haruka started.

"…Yachts! And and and a lot of gourmet food…" Makoto continued.

Haruka's eye twitched. No one was paying attention to her! Her blood boiled reached its boiling point and finally she blew her head off.

"HEY! I AM NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH SEI……..JI!"

The defiance in the racer's voice faltered as she almost slipped with saying the name of the raven-haired starlight. Inwardly, she sighed in relief. There was a thinking silence among the other senshi.

"So Seiji is the name," Setsuna finally said, fake innocence floating in Setsuna's voice. Haruka hated it, she knew how much Setsuna knew and it was unfair.

"Yeah and he has messy hair and he's not neat and ugh—I hate him." The wind senshi meant the last phrase.

"Look, this could be a good way for you to…get a little distraction," Rei added thoughtfully.

"Besides, dates don't always end up in love. And promise, we won't spy on you," Minako almost cooed.

"Yeah ri-"

"We do promise, Haruka. We all know you need this now." Setsuna's serious glare at the girls made them cower in fear. Haruka gave a sigh of exasperation. She hated it when the other senshi become so intrusive and skippy and bouncy with glee. She HATES it. But most of all, she hates it when Setsuna steps in and agrees with them.

"Says who? I can take care of myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get changed, or go to the bathroom, or something."

The wind senshi stalked off soundlessly across her living room up to her bedroom, not taking a look at any of them.

They knew they had hit a nerve.

Haruka's knew her voice was cold, but to her, it sounded like she was the one convincing herself to believe what she last said.

* * *

Yaten couldn't take it anymore. He was so curious as to who Seiya was in loved with. He doesn't even know why he encouraged the leader of the starlights. Come to think of it, this may end up like with what happened with Usagi, the short starlight thought.

He saw Seiya coming in and placing a piece of paper on the coffee table, and went to the kitchen. Knowing what the piece of paper was, Yaten took it and read what was written in it. What he read shocked him.

A loud swing from the kitchen door startled Seiya from drinking his glass of water. "YOU'RE PLANNING TO DATE HARUKA TENOU?!?!" A fuming Yaten said, making his appearance in the kitchen. Taiki, who happened to be in the next room, entered the kitchen as well, trying to find out what the commotion was all about.

"Yes." Seiya said. For some reason, he was already more confident with what he's doing than today.

"Well no wonder you were so glum! Of course she would've rejected you! DUH! She's the oh-so-almighty-Uranus, for goodness' sake, wake up Seiya!"

"I-it's different...it's not as bad as you think." Seiya said, walking out of the kitchen door. Yaten and Taiki shot alarmed looks at each other.

"He's going to be in deep trouble." The two starlights chased their leader.

"Seiya! So typical of you! You're just going to get HURT! Don't you get it?! All she wants to do is hurt you! Won't you ever get it into your thick head?! You're just going to be disappointed," Yaten exclaimed. Seiya faced the shorter man and pointed a finger at him.

"Don't you dare say that." Seiya walked toward his bedroom, slamming the door to Yaten's face, leaving the silver-haired starlight shocked.

"What have we done?" Taiki asked, catching up to Yaten's side.

* * *

Yay! I did it xD Whew. Hope it's okay enough for all of you. Review!


	5. Chapter 18 Waiting

I uploaded two chapters! Yep, two chapters. I don't know why, I just feel like it I guess xD

Hope you enjoy! I don't own Sailormoon, you get it xD

* * *

Chapter 18: Waiting

"Don't you dare say that." Seiya walked toward his bedroom, slamming the door to Yaten's face, leaving the silver-haired starlight shocked.

"What have we done?" Taiki asked, catching up to Yaten's side.

* * *

Seiya was drumming his fingers on the table, nervous. He actually didn't know if Haruka was going to show up, but there he was, expecting her to reconsider.

"Would you like some more coffee sir?" The waitress asked. She was subtly flirting with the pop star, and he was aware that she was, but still, he didn't take interest, no matter how classy and gorgeous she was.

"No thanks," he said, smiling politely at her.

How would Haruka reconsider? Even if she doesn't hate me anymore, doesn't mean that there is a chance for her to like me, Seiya thought.

He sighed as he looked at his watched. 8:00...If she doesn't come in 2 minutes I'll just have to accept it and go home. Waiting in the romantic restaurant was not helpful. EVerywhere he looked there were couples all around him enjoying a romantic evening.

And so what happens when she arrives?

He couldn't imagine having a romantic dinner with the woman he claimed he hated...and now loved.

What would she be wearing?

What would they be talking about? He was expecting many awkward moments. Will he come out alive? It still is, Haruka Tenou after all. Doesn't mean that once you had a good time with her once, she wouldn't eat you alive the next time.

But still, he was still hoping and clinging on to that little hope.

He hated his stubborness. It was already 8:05, past the two minute wait. And yet, he wouldn't dare move from his seat. Suddenly his phone rang.

"oi, Yaten," he said, picking up. "You shouldn't be calling."

"I suppose she isn't there yet huh?" Yaten said from the other line.

"Cuz if she was, you would just simply turn down the call and continue with your date."

Seiya couldn't answer."So I was right. Why are you still there Seiya? Give it up, SHE WON'T COME. Taiki and I, as your brothers, care. Go home, or go elsewhere, or pick up a hot date on the way out--"

"I will wait." He said firmly.

"It's up to you." click. A text message popped up his phone.

Coming from Taiki, it read:

_"Don't mind Yaten. I know you may actually end up failing again, but whatever happens, try taking the lead. Who knows what can happen anyway." _

Seiya smiled at this and flipped his phone closed. Taiki can be such a hopeless romantic. Such a good example too, he has never made a real move on Ami.

Just then, as he looked up, he spotted a short-haired blonde, disappearing from the restaurant lobby.

* * *

Hooraay xD I will upload the next chapter soon xD I don't want to put everything in one big bulk so I chopped it up so it's nice and long. Fluff is coming soon.


	6. Chapter 19 Under the moonlight

Yay! My favorite chapter so far which is the date night of course!

Thanks for the reviews! I never thought the last bit of the previous chapter was some cliffhanger. Hahaha.

Anyway! Enjoy! Read and review please.

Sailormoon is not mine. She's Mamoru's and I don't take interest in women.

* * *

Chapter 19: Under the moonlight

Coming from Taiki, it read:

_"Don't mind Yaten. I know you may actually end up failing again, but whatever happens, try taking the lead. Who knows what can happen anyway." _

Seiya smiled at this and flipped his phone closed. Taiki can be such a hopeless romantic. Such a good example too, he has never made a real move on Ami.

Just then, as he looked up, he spotted a short-haired blonde, disappearing from the restaurant lobby.

* * *

Quickly he stood up and strode toward the lobby. The waitress was surprised with his sudden actions and was about to ask him a question when she received a brief "Reserve the table," from him. Finally he saw her, the woman of his dreams rushing toward the door.

"Haruka," he called out. She stopped for a while, not looking back but then continued speeding out of the restaurant, despite the high heels.

Finally he caught her arm. At this she whirled, facing him, but not looking at his face and blushing profusely. And she was devastatingly beautiful in the singer's eyes.

The white knee length dress showed off her smooth, toned, perfectly shaped legs. Its neckline displayed the magnificent bone structure her shoulders had. She was barely wearing make up, only a light blush, shiny lip gloss, and perhaps mascara, all of which enhanced her already beautiful features. And her short ash-blonde hair was arranged in some sort of artistic disarray, making her look like a wind-blown, breeze-kissed goddess.

"The girls made me do it so don't think it's something I...um, wanted." Remembering all the horror of the girls doing her up and Setsuna being firm in at least taking there, she shook her head. Her eyes could not meet the gaze of his blue ones.

"Sure, that's fine." His voice had a playful lilt to it; it was so inviting, it caused Haruka to look up at him.

Seeing his playful yet sincere smile, she felt herself redden a bit more. Her firm and intimidating countenance seem to dwindle. 'WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME?!!?' Haruka thought as he tried to search her eyes quietly, giving her a tingling sensation. She hated herself. Where is the stubborn and arrogant Haruka??

"Why don't we go inside and have dinner?" Seiya finally said, gently leading her to the restaurant, holding her waist hesitantly.

"Hands off Seiya-no-baka," the short-haired blonde said curtly. As if burnt by fire, Seiya kept his hands to his sides and allowed her to enter first.

As they entered, a few gasps were heard from the waiters and the diners. A constricting feeling froze Haruka in her tracks as she realized what controversy they make. Seeing her disorientation, Seiya placed his hand at the small of her back once again and led her gently to the table.

'Please let there be no paparazzi, she thought. OMG, OMG Oh no...' she thought as they sat down. "Cameras are not allowed here, Ruka. Don't you worry," he whispered to her ear, his breath warm against her chilly skin. The short-haired blonde decided to just sit down abruptly, pretending she did hear or feel anything. Sighing, Seiya started ordering from the waitress, who was now eyeing Haruka curiously and taking down orders as well. Haruka was lost in her panicked thoughts. 'I shouldn't have come, this is a freaking mistake. Oh my. This is going to be a long night.'

"Haruka?" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Hmm? I'll have the same," she said smiling weakly.

Finally the waitress left the two of them alone. An awkward silence was between them throughout the entire dinner. "You look very beautiful," he finally said. Haruka's eyes widened and looked up from her plate meeting his sapphire blue eyes. She felt the same drowning feeling once again, seeing the suppressed passion, surging, reaching the surface, pouring out, reaching out toward her...

"Thanks..."she said, fighting to keep a deep breath from escaping her mouth.

"Why don't we walk outside?" smoothly.

Seiya was gaining more confidence, as he saw how she reacted to his moves. "Baka, we still have to pay the bill," flatly. The moment was lost. Seiya sighed and signaled for the bill. Trust Haruka to be hard.

As she was about to fish out some cash from the 'silly purse' Makoto lent her, Seiya's hand touched hers, causing a light tingling sensation to shoot up her body. "I'll be paying for it." Not wanting to look at him, the wind senshi lightly swatted his hands away and continued to fumble at her purse uncomfortably. 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!' She knew what is wrong with her. She just won't admit it to herself.

"Now how about that walk?" Seiya said standing up and holding up one hand to escort the distraught racer. Haruka took one look at the singer from head to toe and folded her arms. She was not about to touch his hand again. The raven-haired starlight shrugged and showed the way nonetheless.

There was probably nothing that will make this night better.

As they entered the garden, Haruka stopped in her tracks, drinking in what was in front of her. The view of the lake was magnificent, sparkling like diamonds under the moon light. The trees bushes in the garden rustled in perfect harmony as wind blew gently about the area. This was the second time the three lights leader caught her inwardly gasping, once again, appreciating the beauty that surrounded her.

He had broken the ice.

Gently put his arm around her waist, he led her around the gardens, not receiving any protests from her.

"Well this is…relaxing," she said, finally smiling fully at him. She really appreciated the view. "Well, you do need to relax you know...you've been through a lot lately," he replied lowly into her ear. He felt her shudder in his arms at his advances.

'Now is the time to take the lead, no matter how strong she is', he thought.

"Haruka…" he started—

But was interrupted by funny sounds nearby. The wind senshi was already cringing and shuddering in disgust. "Uggh..." she muttered and slowly pulled away from Seiya's arm. Seiya looked behind them and saw a couple passionately kissing each other, necking and touching each other in the most private places.

Inwardly chuckling, he put his hand back again at her waist and said, "Let's go elsewhere." The short-haired blonde however, protested.

"Not with your mind in the sewer!!" she complained, struggling to keep herself from raising her voice.

"What?! My mind is not in the sewer," he said in a hushed tone.

"You PERV," she exclaimed, a bit more loudly, causing other people to look at them. At this, Haruka turned hid her face in his chest. Seiya smiled, liking the refuge that she took.

"Riight, protesting out loud so that people will look," teasingly.

"Shut up,"sharply.

As all eyes went back to minding their owner's businesses, Seiya then gently pulled away from Haruka and resumed walking, his hands kept to his sides. Haruka followed but kept eyeing him warily, trying to gauge his intentions. As they reached the less crowded area, both of them sat down on one of the swings that hung on the trees. Seiya just sat there, enjoying the view and unwinding.

Tension, on the other hand, returned to the stubborn senshi of was still watching him warily, trying to study him. Since when did Seiya Kou become nice anyway?! Sure he got her out of some kind of trouble she has, but it may have come with a price and she didn't know.

Seiya can be very sneaky, as far as she's concerned. No matter how nice he was lately: Out of town, the flowers, the dinner, the comments, the moves...There must be a catch.

Seiya sighed. When will she ever get it? When will she ever trust me? He knew she was being stubborn...but so was he. His thoughts were interupted by a sharp question.

"So what are you up to Kou?" She said toughly. Her one arm was against the back rest of the swing as the other raked her short blonde hair. She was obviously upset and confused. Nonetheless, she was looking for some answers.

"What would I be up to? Why would I be up to something?" He asked in an innocent low voice.

"Then why are you suddenly so...." she could not place the right word.

"NICE?!" Haruka was getting irritated with how she lately got affected everytime he did that.

"Why do you think I'm always up to harm you or something??" He asked, frustration written all over his face.

"BECAUSE!..." she exploded, but then trailed off, staring into space. She had no answer.

Raking her thoughts, she looked back. Why did she not trust him? Why was she so mad at him in the first place? She couldn't even remember. Okay there was him trying to steal Odango from Mamoru and the stuff about Galaxia. But that was way over and obviously, he's not after meatball head. And for the past few days, he had been saving her life from the ruthless sore loser, Kentaro, giving her no reason to be mad at the Three lights leader at all.

Seiya saw how she was digesting everything again. This was the sign. He smiled gently and moved closer to her. He was now only a few inches away from her face. She slightly moved away, but the distance between their faces was still close.

"Do you really want to know why I am doing all these things? Will you ever believe me?"

* * *

CUT! Yay. I personally love loved this chapter. Hope you did too. Please do review ^^


	7. Chapter 20 Confessions

Hello! Thanks for the reviews.

I cut the previous chapter already mainly because it was the longest.

Haruka Tenou Kou- sorry no hotel, not just yet ^^

Here's the continuation! Thanks.

I do not own Sailormoon. I used to have a bunch of sailormoon cards though, back when they were the only anime that was really famous. Well, if you want them, they're all gone.

* * *

Chapter 20: Confessions

Raking her thoughts, she looked back. Why did she not trust him? Why was she so mad at him in the first place? She couldn't even remember. Okay there was him trying to steal Odango from Mamoru and the stuff about Galaxia. But that was way over and obviously, he's not after meatball head. And for the past few days, he had been saving her life from the ruthless sore loser, Kentaro, giving her no reason to be mad at the Three lights leader at all.

Seiya saw how she was digesting everything again. This was the sign. He smiled gently and moved closer to her. He was now only a few inches away from her face. She slightly moved away, but the distance between their faces was still close.

"Do you really want to know why I am doing all these things? Will you ever believe me?"

* * *

Haruka crossed her arms and kept silent.

She already knew the answer, she just chose not to see it. Was she prepared to hear it? Shaking off those thoughts, she tried to believe that Seiya was just up to something.

"It depends," she replied, struggling not to show hesitation.

"It's actually a long story," Seiya said chuckled lightly, leaning back against the swing.

"Well we've got a long night don't we?" she replied curtly, raising an eyebrow at him.

'You've got to intimidate him', Haruka thought.

Seiya sighed, as his feet pushed the swing forward and backward. He wasn't about to be fooled into intimidation.

"It actually started from a favor from Usagi," he began.

"Hmph, I knew it was Usagi. Anyway, continue." Her thoughts were starting to fill up, when Seiya broke in and continued.

"She wanted me to make up with you guys, the outer senshi, right after she explained to me that she loved Mamoru and that they were destined for each other. So wanting to fulfill that favor, I tried my best with making up with you guys."

"All right..." she nodded.

Something was still missing, she thought as he paused to take a deep breath.

Seiya was hesitating. Will she ever believe me? Will she ever feel the same way? The only way to find out is to finish the confession.

"Is that it? Is there something else you'd like to tell me?" she asked, almost relieved that it was all because of Koneko-chan. 'You know that's not it Haruka. You know that's not it'.

"Yes there is something else." Here goes nothing, he thought, taking another deep breath.

'Oh no', she agonized to herself.

"Well...as I tried to make friends with you, I found myself feeling more and more inclined to know you, and do favors for you...that sort of thing..."

Haruka was quiet. She only listened, trying to avoid his eyes, knowing what it would try to tell her.

"And well...Strange feelings rose to the surface, as I got to know you more...as I saw what kind of beautiful, kind and vulnerable yet strong woman you are..."

Seiya tried to search her eyes, but she was still looking away, arms still crossed. What could she be thinking?

"I'm listening," she tried to snap, but was betrayed by a slight quiver to her voice.

"And...day by day I found myself...thinking more and more about you...and how beautiful you are...and how wonderful...you really are, behind that cold facade."

Haruka knew she was blushing hard, and was thankful that the lights were dim enough to conceal that. All of what he was saying was too much for her to take in. She knew he was already eyeing her from the obvious "Will you go out with me?" question he asked almost a month ago. What she wasn't ready for, was the blow by blow account of his feelings for her. Still, she remained and listened, for even if she wanted to run, she felt glued on the swing, unable to move an inch except her hands were now on her lap. And still, Seiya continued.

"All those times that I knew you, I was afraid of you. All I know is that you're a cold senshi, a determined fighter a fierce lover and an almost perfect person, who would never show your feminine side if you could help it. You hated me and Yaten and Taiki, and I hated you so much for being so stone-like, like the Galatea that Pygmalion could never have, until a goddess intervened."

Seiya took her hand as he said this and pleaded for her to look at him. But Haruka couldn't, even if her eyes widened at the last line he just said.

"I felt like you don't have a soul, or at least you don't when you're in front of the people you hate the most, and unfortunately, that included me."

'Haruka please look at me', he pleaded in his thoughts.

"What I forgot was, the fact that you too were human, and I found this out, these past few days. I've never seen you hurt, I've never seen you laugh your heart out, I've never seen your human side until these past few days, and...I've grown fond of that person," he continued.

Feeling really uneasy, Haruka moved away from him, removing his hands from hers. The raven-haired Starlight, however, took them again with one hand and this time cupped her chin with the other, making her look at him. And their eyes met once again.

"What I'm trying to say is, that I love you, Haruka."

And once again, she felt like drowning in the passion that overflowed from his sapphire blue eyes. But this time, it didn't just overflow, it raged and roared, desperately seeking attention. Her attention. And this time she was caught up in the emotion that raged in his eyes.

"S-Seiya..." she stammered, as she was engulfed by the unsaid words in his eyes. Seeing her stubborn countenance break, Seiya moved forward, and without second thought kissed her soft pink lips. Haruka's eyes widened at the act, but then allowed him to kiss her until he let go. He was again looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

And still, even if he had said everything, Haruka couldn't tell him straight out that she was starting to feel the same way. Thoughts that confused her were still running in her head. Finally she let out a deep sigh.

"I really don't know...I'm still...confused." It sounded more like she didn't want to offend him.

Seiya nodded thoughtfully, moving a bit away from her. This sounds so familiar, he thought.

"E-everything's been happening so fast and so much has been happening these past weeks like the breakup, Kentaro and his threats, the press and and you...and.." she choked, taking his hands and pleading.

"I...I don't know, I guess I just have to sort out my thoughts and..."

"I understand," he said in a slightly hurt tone.

"Please Seiya, I need time..."she trailed off, still pleading to him. It was Seiya's turn to sigh deeply. At least he had let it out.

"I'm...I'm.." I can't believe I'm even saying this! she thought. "I'm willing to try," she finally said.

* * *

Short chapter! Thanks.


	8. Chapter 21 Peculiar Adjustments

Hallo! Continuation. This wasn't supposed to be the next chapter, I had another chapter ready but I felt that there should be something in between so I wrote a brand new chapter. (that's why I kinda took long).

I do not own Sailormoon. Srsly, go take a look at my backyard, she's not there.

* * *

Chapter 21: Peculiar Adjustments

"I understand," he said in a slightly hurt tone.

"Please Seiya, I need time..."she trailed off, still pleading to him. It was Seiya's turn to sigh deeply. At least he had let it out.

"I'm...I'm.." I can't believe I'm even saying this! she thought. "I'm willing to try," she finally said.

* * *

Seiya's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. He looked at the ash-blonde senshi, who was again looking away from him. She's willing...to try? He felt like he was in heaven. He still had a chance! Sure she did need some time, considering what she's going through.

"Look, it's been a long night, and well, I-I have to go," she said quietly, and getting off the swing.

"I'll drive you home," he offered. Haruka only smiled faintly at him.

"I have a car, thanks," said walking away.

* * *

Haruka woke up to the bright sunlight peering from her windows. It was another Saturday.

It's been a week since she had told Seiya that she was willing to try. She was still confused, so for an entire week, she had managed to make excuses every time Seiya would ask her to go out with him once again.

'I know it's wrong, but I guess he'll understand. Hopefully this thing's just a phase and it'll go away,' she thought to herself. So far, it's been peace and quiet for the last two days.

_RIIING! _

'Ugh.' The wind senshi pulled her covers up and tried to cover her ears with her pillow. But the sound of the doorbell was so annoying that she had to get it.

The raven-haired starlight was in front of her porch.

"Hi!" His tone was more than cheerful and he was carrying something in a bag.

'Oh what a surprise. He won't ever give up would he?' she thought to herself.

"Morning. Anything I can do for you?" attempting to turn him off, she stretched her arms and yawned in front of him.

It had an opposite effect on Seiya. He found Haruka's disheveled hair quite sexy, with most of the hair from the back of her head standing. She was in her PJs but she wore a thin sleeveless shirt, quite like the one she probably uses during her random morning runs. And that stretching only emphasized her body shape—she probably didn't have anything else underneath it. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her, pulling her in with strong arms. There was a short protest from the wind senshi; he even felt her pull away a little but instead he pulled her closer; a captive's kiss.

Haruka's thoughts flew with the fleeting seconds of their morning kiss. She had forgotten what her strategy was to not letting him have her day. The kiss went on for minutes—it was so warm and passionate and so full of longing that when they broke the kiss, she was out of breath.

"So…are you doing anything for the day? I bought us breakfast." That low sexy tone again.

'No, that was not sexy. Shi-' her thoughts interrupted by the starlight making his way into the house and putting down the coffee and the ham and egg sandwiches.

"Haruka?"

"Hm, what? I uh…" she said looking to the side, blushing, also realizing that she was still in her PJs—and in a sleeveless shirt. Seiya was approaching her again, and in his eyes, she could read that he was ready to kiss her again. "Matte," she said, cringing and put a hand up against his face with much force.

"Naze?" He could barely breathe with the way her hand was all over his face. 'Still the same Haruka, ne'.

"Uh…morning breath."

He removed the hand from her face and pull her in. "I don't ca"—

"Iie iie iie! Chotto matte yo!" this time she was really shrinking away, looking like she was really disgusted and afraid at the same time.

"Hm?" he released her, allowing her to take a step back.

"I do." She ran to the bathroom and was not out until a very long time.

* * *

Seiya stayed at her house for the most part of the day. He helped out with the chores, not without a lot of scolding from Tenoh, who scowled whenever he whined and snapped whenever he did something she wouldn't do. That wasn't very fun, but as long as he's helping her, that was fine with the raven-haired starlight. Finally, they sat in the couch in the afternoon after Seiya fed a DVD movie into her DVD player.

Haruka raised an eyebrow at him as he sat back down at the couch. He surely was putting an effort into their relationship, she thought.

"Eh? Kou, what the hell are we going to watch? You know I hate sappy movies," she complained.

"Who says we're watching sappy movies?" innocently.

A pause.

"Then what the hell are we watching? National Geographic? A special edition of the Aquarium channel?" sarcastically.

"No, something you'll enjoy. Some girl porn with threesomes and all that," was the nonchalant reply.

A stuttering silence from her. If it wasn't dark, Seiya would see how red her face was in anger. Soon after, Seiya found himself to be pinned to the ground with a very flustered Haruka on top of him, yelling and tackling him nonstop.

"Seiya Kou! How dare you! What do you think of me?! A perv!?? You're the one who's the perv!"

'Gah. Just like the old times.' He regret saying that joke to her.

"Quit it Tenoh, you're hurting my head! I was just joking 'ruka—"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING RUKA?! APOLOGIZE NOW SEIYA BAKA IDIOT THING KOU---Aiyeeee!" Haruka toppled from her position, with Seiya, pulling her down, taking advantage of her frenzied state. She was now face down beside her.

"Itaiii," she whined. They remained silent for a few minutes, with Haruka coming back to her senses.

"I'm sorry I said that joke," he finally said. He can't always forget that she still is the oh-so-almighty-Uranus. And that he could easily get into her nerves, just because he IS Seiya Kou.

Haruka finally lied down on her side, facing him. "I'm sorry too," she mumbled. She forgot how sometimes, he just would provoke her for the sake of teasing her.

"So…how about that movie? It's a comedy by the way."

"Okay, just as long as you keep your hands to yourself." Her reply was wary, as usual, as they both settled down on the couch.

Seiya sighed. 'This is all worth it, I can feel it.' He said to himself over and over, like a mantra.

"Seiya?! I thought this was not a romantic flick?!" she exclaimed in horror, reading the title: _Date Night_*

"Oh you'll see. You'll laugh your ass out, I promise you," he said smirking.

"Fine."

She hated to admit it, but Seiya was right, the movie was really funny. They were laughing and doing high fives with the funniest lines and eventually, she found herself leaning her back against his chest.

She hated to admit it to herself as well, but she had been having a great time with Seiya. Maybe it didn't hurt to really try, with some precautions.

"Seiya?" she said, not moving from her place when the credits rolled.

"Mmm, yes." He was drawing random circles on Haruka's arm with his finger.

"Let's…do this again," she mumbled. He pulled her closer to him and continued doodling on her arm with his finger.

"Sure."

* * *

YAY! I did it. I know! Not your typical date. Hope this was okay. It was a long one :3

Japanese stuff you may already know:

_Naze? – _why?

_Matte- _wait

_Chotto matte yo!- _wait a minute! – a more informal way of saying it (rather than kudasai)


	9. Chapter 22 It Takes Time

Thank you for the reviews!

I'm also currently writing a HarukaxSeiya one-shot which hopefully I will upload after I finish this story.

I'll say it right now: for this story, no hotel scene whatsoever ^_~ It doesn't quite fit the original fluff and sweetness the original story, "Falling" (by surreal-illusions) has. Sorry to disappoint Haruka Tenou Kou ^^

I just changed it to "T" due to some adult humor. Just being sure with the ratings, that's all :)

I do not own Sailormoon. Come on, the previous chapters said it already! =))

* * *

Chapter 22: It takes Time

"Seiya?" she said, not moving from her place when the credits rolled.

"Mmm, yes." He was drawing random circles on Haruka's arm with his finger.

"Let's…do this again," she mumbled. He pulled her closer to him and continued doodling on her arm with his finger.

"Sure."

* * *

The months seem to pass by quickly. All had been going well with Seiya's career as the Three Lights launched their new album, "Passionately." Seiya had been especially working hard on the album, deciding to make it more modern, adding a little alternative tinge, making it sell millions and millions of copies in Japan, with "Passionately" and "Unconventionally Beautiful" topping the music charts, even abroad.

"We have all worked hard on this album we're really glad that the work is paying off," Taiki said in a press conference.

"Yeah, especially that Seiya over here is very much fired up with this new album, and it really helped all of us a lot," Yaten added, which made Seiya give him a look that the reporters did not miss. They decided to press further.

"Mr. Seiya Kou, was there an inspiration behind the album?" a reporter inquired.

"Well, I was...um, well. Yes, there's an inspiration behind the album," he replied carefully, not wanting to give away anything yet. From underneath the table, Seiya had kicked the shorter starlight's leg in annoyance. Taiki signaled 'help' to their manager as the press continued asking questions.

"Mr. Kou, there were rumors of you going out with a girl, would you like to tell us about her?"

"Was she the inspiration Mr. Kou?"

"We will not be entertaining any more questions," the manager finally said, as the Three Lights stood up to leave the room.

"Mr. Yaten, do you know anything about this girl? What do you think about her?"

"Mr. Taiki! What is she like? Do we know of her?"

"Sir, sir!"

Haruka snorted at the TV reporters as she continued setting the plates at Makoto's house.

"Those bunch of idiots have gone too crazy over their album." She was almost scowling.

"They do have a wonderful album," Rei observed as she helped in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think it's their best one yet," Hotaru beamed, eyes still glued to the TV.

"Still wondering who that mystery girl is, cuz she's really lucky," Makoto said, taking the baked chicken out of the oven.

Meanwhile, from the corner of the kitchen, two outers looked serious in discussing something. Haruka and Setsuna both spoke with straight faces and low voices, not drawing attention from the other senshi. But that was just all an act.

"Aren't you gonna tell them yet?" Setsuna whispered in Haruka's ear.

Being the senshi of time, Setsuna knew all about Haruka and Seiya, and how they've been going out secretly for the past few months.

"No not yet, we're not even official yet," she replied in a low tone, careful to not let the other senshi overhear.

"Not official yet?! It's been eight months Haruka and I know you love him," still in a hushed tone.

"Says who?" innocently.

"Says your eyes and your smile, everytime that topic is mentioned," teasingly, poking Haruka in the ribs.

"As if you don't know if or when we'll actually be official..." the senshi of the wind muttered.

"Yes, I know even more than you do..."trailing off in a singsong voice.

Haruka merely smiled. Everything was going well. She was already moving on with her life. She and Seiya had been dating regularly and discreetly, upon her request, and every date seemed to be better than the last one. Career-wise, she had been having tons of wins in car racing and motocrossing. Her WRC tournament had been a success and Kentaro had been disqualified, being caught for tampering with another car racer's car engine. Michiru had broken up with him, after finding out that he was sleeping around with another racer's girlfriend. And although the senshis of the sea and the wind were still not talking to each other, it was starting to hurt much less.

"HEY YOU GUYS!!!" Usagi beamed from the door which Ami opened. "I brought pastries," she said, bringing out a topperware full of beautifully made pastries.

"Wow, for the first time meatball head, this actually looks edible," Rei commented.

"She bought it at Pierre's," Mamoru said, from behind the moon princess, sweatdropping.

The doorbell rang once again, this time heralding the aqua-haired girl, who brought Makoto some flowers for the table. "Hello everyone," she hollered demurely. Haruka pretended to busy herself in the kitchen, not greeting her. Michiru look hurt, and as everyone bustled around and chatted, she approached Haruka. "Let's talk at the balcony," she said in a pleading tone. Not even glancing at her ex-lover, Haruka walked away, heading toward the said area.

Finally she sat down and raked her short hair, looking down. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Haruka," Michiru started. "I didn't know how he actually tried to harm you and all the other malicious things he did."

She was only met by an uncomforting silence. "Won't you even say anything? Will you ever forgive me?" she cried, pleading at the one she hurt. She was almost hysterical, crying openly and loudly before Haruka.

"Don't you know how much you hurt me?" the wind senshi finally said quietly. "Y-you ripped my heart out when you went out with him at the banquet, when you left, when you...just forget it Michiru, it's over."

"I'm really sorry.I really hope you can forgive me and we can start over..." Michiru's sobs muffled the greetings of the senshi to the Star lights, inside the house."

"I forgive you. You've already learned your lesson. Time has avenged for me. Yes, we can start over," Haruka said calmly. Michiru's eyes widened.

"As friends," Haruka finished.

Michiru wiped the tears off her eyes and hugged Haruka gratefully.

"I'm so glad...I'm so glad." The wind senshi let go of the hug.

"I forgive you, but it really takes time to heal." Seiya peeped outside the balcony.

"Lunch is ready ladies," he said, noticing who Haruka was with.

Haruka had a straight expression to her face as she stood up and walked toward him.

Michiru noticed the exchange that they carried out. Seiya whispered something to the wind senshi's ear and Haruka nodded.

The senshi of Neptune gasped quietly when she saw Seiya hold Haruka's waist with one hand, which was almost immediately swatted—no slapped away by the ash-blonde girl, who whispered something irritatingly at him…and—('was that peck on the cheek!?', Michiru thought). Giggling quietly, Seiya and Haruka went inside.

The aqua-haired girl sighed. 'It does take time to heal, she thought. 'And to fall in love', she said to herself.

* * *

Chapter done! I know, I skipped in terms of months, but it's going to bore me and maybe some of you guys if I tell you everything in details. Besides, I'd run out of HarukaxSeiya ideas in the future so let's save that for another time or another story, shall we? Hope this is all well with everyone!


	10. Chapter 23 A Slip of the Tongue

Thanks for the reviews.

This is another favorite chapter of mine. There's some ICness despite their sweet display ^^

I do not own Sailormoon.

* * *

Chapter 23: A Slip of the Tongue

The senshi of Neptune gasped quietly when she saw Seiya hold Haruka's waist with one hand, which was almost immediately swatted—no slapped away by the ash-blonde girl, who whispered something irritatingly at him…and—('was that peck on the cheek!?', Michiru thought). Giggling quietly, Seiya and Haruka went inside.

The aqua-haired girl sighed. 'It does take time to heal, she thought. 'And to fall in love', she said to herself.

* * *

"What did you talk about?"

Seiya and Haruka had broken away separately from the lunch and drove off to a nearby secluded beach. They were sitting down on a deep blue blanket placed on the sand, only beside each other, barely making any physical contact.

"Well, she only asked for forgiveness," she answered absentmindedly. She was looking down and playing with the sand.

"And?" pressing further, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I forgave her, what do you want to know," she snapped, irritation rising in her voice.

"So how do you feel about it?" Seiya said softly, with more concerned tone. Haruka had been hurting less, but it still sometimes left her either distraught or in a daze. He had also been concerned with what can happen between the two former lovers, for Michiru may come back to the senshi of the wind. But that is, if Haruka still had something for the senshi of the sea.

"I...I don't know. Honestly I'm still a bit hurt. But she is still senshi after all, and she still does know a lot about me. We've been through a lot, even through death together. I can't just throw that all away. But still...it will take time."

Seiya kept quiet, only watching the sunset that painted the awesome summer sky. He was still deep in thought. Haruka on the other hand noticed that he had suddenly stopped talking and studied the raven-haired star light carefully. 'That was the look he had when he was jealous and longing for Usagi back then'. She sighed. He was so easy to read.

"I don't have feelings for her anymore Seiya. Not a single bit."

Seiya looked at her, eyebrows knit together in thought.

"Well, won't you ever believe me?" Haruka's tone was a bit exasperated this time, waving her hands as she said it. He chuckled at her display and looked back at the sunset. "Sure I believe you." He moved a bit closer to her, enough for a little skin contact. Haruka leaned back on him and rested on his shoulder.

"And we should be even more careful with these..." she trailed off, not wanting to admit they were dates, but sure they were.

"Dates," he finished, smirking, as if reading her mind.

"I'm serious, if any of the Paparazzi caught us, we'd be all over the papers," sternly.

"Aren't we popular," he said teasingly, gently stroking her cheek with the back of one finger.

At that Haruka pinched his side hard. "OW!" he said rubbing his side. "Will you ever quit hurting me physically?" he whined.

"Maybe not," she said chuckling lightly. Seiya on the other hand, was still pouting and rubbing his side.

"But really, when are we going to let anyone but Setsuna know? And the public too?"

Although the discreet dates were sometimes fun, it sure was tiring not to be able to be themselves when they went out. And it sure was not fun for Seiya not to be able to show his affection for her anywhere he wanted to, not even being able to hold her hand in public.

"..." Haruka only took his arm and wrapped it around her waist. They were the only people there now so to her, it was safe.

'When I get to admit out loud that I really love him', she thought in reply to his question.

"Okay, fine, fine...I get it," sighing. The raven-haired star light kissed her on the head lightly.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair.

"I love you too," she said automatically, then gasping she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. She did not want to admit it to him or even herself just yet, but it automatically came out of her.

Seiya too, was shocked at the words he heard. She had never admitted openly that she had feelings for him, although he felt that there were sparks flying between them.

"W-what did you...just say?" unsure if he had heard her right.

The blonde-haired racer kept silent, trying desperately to divert the topic and brush off what she had just said.

"I said the scenery's beauti-"

"No you did not," he cut her off, and gently made her face him.

"What did you just say?" He looked straight at her in the eye. Haruka was startled with his action and dropped her eyes from his demanding gaze. Seiya however, wouldn't have any of it, and took her chin with his finger made her look back at him.

"Please," he pleaded.

Incoherent phrases sputtered out of Haruka's mouth. She knew she was not at all helpless, yet she just stared at him, wide-eyed and bewildered, frozen in her position. The raven-haired man heaved out a deep sigh and gently caressed her cheek again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." looking down.

"I-I..I love you," she finally spewed out. She hated confessions, even one as short as that one.

With those words Seiya looked up, seeing a blushing Haruka looking to the side. Haruka on the other hand, couldn't take all the mushiness that the three lights leader displayed and uncomfortably brushed the topic off, as if she didn't utter those three words.

"I think I'll stretch my legs for a while," she said nonchalantly, standing up from her position and started walking along the shore. Not getting the hint, Seiya followed her.

"I'm coming with you love." Happily he wrapped his arm around his beloved. The senshi of the wind however, quickly swatted his arm away.

"Hands off Seiya Kou-thing-baka-idiot," sharply, emphasizing the last word.

"Whaaaaat?" he said innocently, then putting his arm back and snuggling even closer to her before pulling her in for a long kiss.

* * *

Yay 3 I heart this chapter really ^^. Next chapter to be uploaded tomorrow or the day after. Been sick, but this chapter just needed to be uploaded anyway.


	11. Chapter 24 Troubled Winds

Sorry for not updating for so long!

First, there's writer's block, which is difficult to overcome, then there's me getting sick D: Then getting pretty busy with work and the weekend too! Anyway. Here's a short update. I've been skipping some months so I can get to the meat of what I want to write about—and here's something like a filler for the readers to understand what's been going on in between.

Read and review! Thanks.

I don't own Sailormoon.

* * *

Chapter 24: Troubled Winds

"I'm coming with you love." Happily he wrapped his arm around his beloved. The senshi of the wind however, quickly swatted his arm away.

"Hands off Seiya Kou-thing-baka-idiot," sharply, emphasizing the last word.

"Whaaaaat?" he said innocently, then putting his arm back and snuggling even closer to her before pulling her in for a long kiss.

* * *

Seiya set down his fork with trembling hands. It clinked angrily against the porcelain plate; the sound was as angry as the emotion of the raven-haired man.

His relationship with the wind senshi was certainly not a breeze.

"I don't understand you, Tenou," he said, trying to keep the tone of his voice to a tolerable level. "Why do you act like you're disgusted with me when we're in public?"

Haruka only sipped her coffee calmly before answering the flustered man in front of her. "You know the reason, Kou. It's going to be such a buzz with the press it'll be hard to keep them off—and basically, my life will be ruined."

"Are you saying your life will be ruined because of me?"

A short silence. From an outsider's point of view, the pair did not look like they were dating.

"It's not that, Sei-"

"And what about the other senshi? When will they ever know?"

"It's not that easy Seiya."

The leader of the Starlights slumped back at the couch, muttering phrases about everything being worth it over and over. Without people, Haruka was not as difficult, his shower of affection was quite accepted and even reciprocated by her. But around people, it was a different matter—even their very distance from each other was an issue to her—it's like she was an entirely different person.

And it only started rubbing in after one year of dating. Maybe, he was too in love?

Haruka, on the other hand was conflicted. She hated hurting Seiya's feelings by being distant in public, but she was so afraid of what might come out and what may happen that she couldn't help but hold back. They have argued quite a few times about this already. But she hated talks and confessions—so she avoided the topic as much as she could.

"Let's just take a drive outside, please. Or a walk, or something. Somewhere private, so we can talk properly." the frustration in his voice was thick.

"Sure." Not even waiting for Seiya, Haruka stood up and left the table, quite embarrassed with herself and the situation. If only everything was that easy…

* * *

The morning fog was heavy and the winds blew mercilessly. But the senshi of Venus had an agenda, and it was for a special birthday gift for Usagi. She had made her collections of different letters and small gifts that the other senshi gave. But Haruka had been particularly difficult to catch because of their conflicting schedules. 'Just like the wind,' she thought to herself. With a smile as bright as her red bow, she rang on the doorbell to the ash-blonde's house.

* * *

First it was just one annoying buzz. The wind senshi entangled herself even further into the raven-haired man beside her, covering her ear with his hand. But the doorbell kept on going off, it annoyed her to death.

"I'll get it," the raven-haired starlight volunteered, murmuring his words into her hair and stroking her smooth, bare arms and well-toned back. The wind senshi sighed in response. As he was about to stand up, she held him back.

"Baka. This is my house. I'll get the door." Grabbing a pair of pants and what seemed to be her shirt from the floor, she stood up and answered the door herself.

"OHAY--Haruka? Daijoubu?" The red-bowed senshi looked at Haruka with much curiosity. There was something different--no weird with how the wind senshi looked. The shirt, for one, didn't seem to be hers.

"Hai, it's early in the morning, what is it?" Haruka rubbed her eyes, feeling quite tired from the night before.

"Oh! I was just going to get your contribution for Usagi's special birthday gift. It's only you and Sei...ya...What the hell is he doing here?" Minako blinked with confusion. Haruka had left the door open and unguarded, allowing the senshi of love to see a very sleepy starlight walk across the kitchen and get water from Haruka's refrigerator. Quickly, with the mention of his name, Seiya ducked, hiding behind the kitchen counter.

"Shimatta..." Haruka's face could not deny anything. The shirt, Minako finally recognized, was Seiya's--Haruka had thought in the dark that it was hers.

"Annou...Haruka, is there something you're not telling us?" Minako was poking the taller blonde's side.

They have been found out.

* * *

Done! Sorry for the weird update. Apparently, all secrets will be out, no matter how hard you try to keep it, ne? XD

YAY. I'm back in the game. I just hope I don't get kept too long at work so I can get to update more! Tell me what you think. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 25 Sorting it Out

Sorry for not updating for so long again! As I said, work is keeping me D:

So I just had the time now xD Hope you enjoy!

Sailormoon is not mine. I don't get rich by writing fanfiction so don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 25: Sorting it Out

"Shimatta..." Haruka's face could not deny anything. The shirt, Minako finally recognized, was Seiya's--Haruka had thought in the dark that it was hers.

"Annou...Haruka, is there something you're not telling us?" Minako was poking the taller blonde's side.

They have been found out.

* * *

Haruka could only stare at the senshi of love that was in front of her. She opened her mouth, only to close it again for she could not say a word.

Minako, on the other hand was also wide-eyed, quite bewildered at her discovery. Not only were Haruka and Seiya not killing each other, they're in the same house and more. She knew she had seen the raven-haired starlight walk across Haruka's kitchen and that he was hiding behind the counter.

"Haruka and I are dating." Seiya finally appeared from behind the counter and was now approaching the two blondes at the doorway.

There was a loud crash on the floor. Haruka had fainted.

"Daijoubu?! Oh I don't remember this part!" Setsuna kept herself from laughing as she ran toward them, putting down her bag of groceries. As the senshi of time reached Seiya and Minako, Setsuna's eyes were twinkling with glee as, giving Seiya a half smile.

"Oh stop it, 'Suna." He looked away, picking up the unconscious Haruka in his arms.

"So it's 'Suna now, like how _Ruka_ would call me?" Setsuna almost smirked, teasing the raven-haired starlight. He growled lowly in reply, a bit annoyed at the jesting of the senshi of time.

"It's already hard enough that she won't acknowledge it to other people. Please don't make it harder." He sighed. "God, I love her so much."

"Uh, hello?" Minako was waving her arms at them.

"Can anyone fill in the missing details for me? How long has this dating thing been anyway?"Minako exclaimed.

* * *

The wind senshi opened her eyes slowly and her hazy vision starting to focus. Her head was still spinning but she found herself lying down on her bed, in her own clothes. Rolling to the other side she sees Setsuna and Minako waiting for her to wake up.

"How long have I been out?" she asked the two other senshi.

"A couple hours." Setsuna replied calmly.

A short silence.

"And Seiya?" Haruka finally asked.

"Well, he left already. He said he wanted you to sort your thoughts out," Minako said, not being able to look at the wind senshi. The longer-haired blonde was afraid that Haruka would be mad at her. But Haruka only sighed.

"Oh."

The three of them remained silent while Haruka tried to regain her balance and focus from fainting a few hours earlier. Finally as Haruka was ready to rise from where she was, Minako started the conversation once again.

"Do you love him, Haruka?"

Haruka stopped from where she was, startled by the question. It still caught her by surprise, even if she knew Minako probably figured out that the wind senshi and the raven-haired starlight were dating.

"I think I'm going to the bathroom." It was established that the wind senshi hated confessions.

"You can't run away forever, Haruka." Setsuna chided sitting beside the senshi of Uranus. Her voice was low, calm and serious. It was the type that could pierce through one's bone. The wind senshi cringed, not liking what she was hearing from Setsuna.

"It's all right Haruka. We're not the media—we won't give you a third degree if you won't feel like it. Oh, okay maybe Usagi might but it's just us, we'll always be happy for you! I don't know why you need to be ashamed of the relationship if you really love him. And by the way your eyes looked when you mentioned his name, it was so different. You can't always hide those things especially from me," Minako giggled a little. She was the senshi of love afterall. Haruka covered her face with her hands.

"I don't know, Minako…I'm just…so freaked."

"You mean, you're afraid?" Setsuna said, interpreting for Haruka.

"You could say that."

"What are you afraid of?" Setsuna asked. Pluto has heard of this before but allowing Haruka to let it out again was important at this point.

"…The media I guess…and what people might say."

"Well what might they say? There's certainly nothing wrong with falling in love. It's your happiness and other people should not mind, especially if you're not hurting anyone. Don't you trust him, Haruka?" Minako asked.

"Of course I do. But…"

"So show him that you love him by being proud of what you both share!" The senshi of Venus said courageously, in a manner that was much like her. Haruka removed her hands from her face, but her eyebrows were knit together, deep in thought.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud ring from the telephone. Setsuna got out of the room for a while to answer it, leaving the door open.

"Moshi moshi. Ah, Seiya. Yes, she is all right." Haruka was not moving from where she was. Minako elbowed the wind senshi with an encouraging smile.

"Yes, she's awake. You wish to speak to her?" Finally, Haruka stood up.

"Haruka, phone." Setsuna popped her head into Haruka's bedroom. The wind senshi picked up the receiver and spoke.

"Hello…yes I'm fine." Haruka was pretty much silent over the phone. Minako trying her hardest to look like she was not eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry….yes. I agree, we'll tell them. I love you too."

Minako signaled "all right!" and clasped her hands together. It was a perfect day for the senshi of love.

* * *

Done! Oh so random I hope to update again tomorrow since the writer's block has been finally lifted I really would like to update more than once a week, if my schedule permits me Oh well. Hope you liked it. I know, not much Seiya Haruka action. It's just that I believe that relationships aren't always smooth and all happily-ever-afters. I'm excited to write the next chapter! Hope you guys liked this one.


	13. Chapter 26 Making Amends

Update again! Yay. I have time. Whee!

I liked how this chapter turned out. It's a short one but I hope to update again soon :3

*presses on tape recorder* Sailor moon is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 26: Making Amends

"Hello…yes I'm fine." Haruka was pretty much silent over the phone. Minako trying her hardest to look like she was not eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry….yes. I agree, we'll tell them. I love you too."

Minako signaled "all right!" and clasped her hands together. It was a perfect day for the senshi of love.

* * *

Haruka could not get herself out of the car. Seiya was already at the doorway of the apartment where Usagi lives, bringing their gift for the moon princess but she was breaking into a cold sweat at the driver's seat.

"Haruka? Daijoubu?" Seiya finally asked. The wind senshi was pale and was gripping the steering wheel like her life depended on it.

"Can't we…do this another time?" her tone was very small and quiet.

Seiya blinked for a while. Slowly, he walked back to Haruka's car.

"Naze? Are you afraid?" he gently asked, leaning against the the driver's side of Haruka's car window.

"Iie, it's not that." She rolled her car windows up and got out.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"It's Usagi's birthday we might steal the day or something or…" she trailed off, looking to the side, casually playing with her car keys. Or at least she tried to make it look casual. It looked more like she was fumbling with them. The two of them were quiet for a while again.

"I think, you're just afraid to." He finally said. His voice had a matter-of-fact tone.

"Am not." she snapped a little. Folding her arms, she looked away from the raven-haired starlight. He, however, wouldn't seem to give up. From beside, he leaned closer to hear.

"You're just chicken to do it." He whispered, almost kissing the tip of her ear.

"Are you challenging me?" she whirled violently to him, clenching her fists. But the smirk across the raven-haired starlight's face could not be removed. Haruka dropped her balls of fists back down.

"You are SO DEAD LATER Seiya-no-baka." she exclaimed. With that she strode across the road with her chin up. He however, was strolling quite slowly toward her direction.

"Dang it Kou, you're so slow! What are you waiting for?!" she demanded. Seiya pranced toward the door of the Tsukino residence, pretending to be afraid. There was now mischief in his smile.

"My kiss." The tone was almost mocking the wind senshi growled almost right after.

"What??? What for?! And at this weird place and this weird time?!"

"Well, that was my prize for winning our poker game the other you said you'll make it up to me for giving me a hard time these past few months." His eyes were shining. Haruka, on the other hand was giving him a death glare.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Oh, then I'll have to post the video of you wearing tha-"

"OH ALL RIGHT!" she interrupted before he could continue. "Sometimes I **_hate_** you, Seiya Kou!" She said as they entered the gates of the Tsukino residence, which was open because of the party.

"I love you too, Haruka," he teased before pulling her in for a kiss on the lips, glad that he let his male hormones do the work of letting him grow inches taller during his years on earth [and purposedly on Kinmoku.] He was now a few inches taller than the wind senshi.

The kiss was soft and gentle, the type that would make a girl's foot pop. Well, except Haruka's of course, but the sensation was the same, it was light and magical like in the movies--it made her want to scold herself for thinking so. Haruka was about to pull away when Seiya's kiss became more demanding, more passionate, making his grip around her waist firmer, letting out a low growl at the back of his throat before he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, exploring and playing with her tongue. Haruka's arms snaked around his neck, thoroughly enjoying it. They finally broke the kiss, but not without the door of Usagi's house swinging open with a very cheerful Minako greeting them at the doorway.

"Konnichiwa Haruka, Seiya!" She announced. "I'm so glad I never miss the best parts!" she giggled, seeing them break the kiss.

"Usagi-chan! Haruka and Seiya are here!" Minako hollered to Usagi and the rest.

"What, they haven't killed each other yet?" exclaimed Makoto, bewildered at the appearance of a slightly feminine Haruka, with Seiya at the wind senshi's side.

The wind senshi froze. Haruka's feet seemed to be glued to the floor and there was a lump on her throat. The colors around her seemed to blend into swirls and she felt her surroundings dim. She felt herself start to break into a cold sweat, the strength draining off her legs. As her knees were about to buckle, Seiya caught her.

"It's okay, I'm here. Trust me." His voice was so soft, Haruka was sure she was the only one to hear him say it, but it was firm enough to reassure her. At that, Haruka's vision started to focus and go back to normal.

"Demo…" She whispered to him but was cut off by a beaming Usagi.

"Seiya-kun! Haruka-chan! I'm so glad you guys…made it!" the moon princess almost stopped halfway, seeing Seiya's arms around the wind senshi. Something was _very _weird.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Odango-atama," Haruka finally greeted, smiling at her. Haruka's tone was still strong and almost masculine to the moon princess, but there was a softer timbre to it. Something was definitely different.

"Happy Birthday Oda—_[itaii!]_Usagi," Seiya corrected himself upon a very hard elbowing from Haruka. He managed to smile though, handing Usagi a gift which clearly said "From Haruka and Seiya."

"Thank you! Please come in!" Usagi finally said after a few moments of shock and confusion. Seiya's arm did not leave Haruka. The rest of the senshi, except Setsuna and Minako tried to hide their astonishment as well.

"Am I missing something?" Usagi asked, looking at Haruka, Seiya and finally, Minako.

* * *

Done! YAYAYAYAYAYYYY!

I liked how this turned out. It was supposed to be longer but I guess this length is fine, the rest will be included in my next update!

I hope to update tomorrow. Hope you guys liked it. I still haven't finished writing the one shot though D: Sorreeeh.

Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 27 Explanations, Reconcilations

As promised, I didn't want to keep that part hanging for so long, and so here's the next update!

Sailormoon is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 27: Explanations & Reconciliations

"Thank you! Please come in!" Usagi finally said after a few moments of shock and confusion. Seiya's arm did not leave Haruka. The rest of the senshi, except Setsuna and Minako tried to hide their astonishment as well.

"Am I missing something?" Usagi asked, looking at Haruka, Seiya and finally, Minako.

* * *

"I told you this is not a good time," Haruka quietly said. Seiya only smiled and stroked the small of her back. The rest of the senshi were still quiet, it made Haruka want to faint again.

"Haruka-san, Seiya-kun…are you?" Rei finally said, swaying one finger at both of them.

"Hai, we are." Haruka said. There were gasps across the room. The rest started flooding in questions at them.

"Since when?!" Hotaru asked.

"A year." Haruka's voice was almost dead, matter-of-factly.

"How did you"—

"Wow! What did you do Seiya!"

Red started creeping on Haruka's cheeks when the doorbell rang once again. Yaten and Taiki were greeting Usagi, bringing in a very huge box that was their present. Everyone's attention turned to the gifts, removing Haruka and Seiya from the hot seats.

The rest of the party was much better than Haruka had expected. Minako had tried to make everything easier for the wind senshi by distracting the attention of the others every now and then, to keep the barrage of questions from flooding.

"So, you were the mystery girl," Makato said, when the wind senshi sat beside her. Seiya was talking with the rest of the Starlights and Mamoru (who was inwardly relieved that the raven-haired one was finally in love with someone else).

"You are so lucky Haruka, those songs he wrote were wonderful," Rei added.

"How did he?" Minako asked. Those were the missing details that the senshi of love missed the last time.

"Uh…well…he started to try and reconcile with me. Frankly, I don't think he meant for everything to turn this way…Demo, it did. We had so many things in common," Haruka started.

"Yes you do," the other girls giggled in agreement.

"Michiru, tea?" Haruka offered, which startled the teal-haired woman.

"Thanks," Michiru said quietly. She had been watching the wind senshi and the raven-haired starlight since she arrived at the party and knew she was jealous. Probably not because of Haruka herself, but that Haruka had someone who really loved her, compared to Kentaro who dumped her for another racer's girlfriend. Their relationship was built just so Kentaro can piss off the poor ash-blonde racer.

Michiru had learned her lesson.

The cake Makoto baked for Usagi was brought out, it was immaculately done with all layers and details in it, but cute enough for it to fit the moon princess's personality. Everyone sang _Happy birthday_ to Usagi, the candles were blown and the grand gift was given, a brand new pink laptop for Usagi to use. To the moon princess's delight, it was filled with all the cute games that Usagi usually plays. The letter said, "Although we did put games in this, you better use this for good purposes!" Everyone toasted to Usagi's health, a good afternoon, and funny enough, Haruka and Seiya's new relationship. As everyone broke off into different chatter groups, Haruka took Usagi to the side where no one could hear them.

"Arigatou, Usagi-chan," she said. The meatball-haired blonde looked really confused.

"Eh? For what?"

"Well…if you didn't push Seiya to reconcile with us…"Haruka trailed off not finishing her sentence. Usagi laughed and waved her hands in excitement.

"Oh! It's nothing. You know I didn't expect it to turn out this way but you two make a great couple. So we'll be expecting babies from you in the future, ne?"

"Geh! What the—That was not included! That's not decided what the hell are you thinking!" Haruka sweatdropped. Babies were quite far from her mind for now.

"Oh just saying!" Chibiusa had called Usagi to the living room. The moon princess started skipping toward Chibiusa's direction. "Well, whatever happens, I hope everything turns out well!"

Haruka watched their princess skip off with a smile. She surely had a lot to thank Usagi for.

"Haruka."

When the wind senshi turned, she saw Michiru, looking down with much shame.

"Ah, Michiru. What's up?" she casually asked. The senshi of the sea was surprised with how Haruka had greeted her. It was not cold, it was not chiding, it was not flat nor lifeless.

"I just want to congratulate you," the senshi of the sea was still looking to the side.

"Arigatou I guess. But we're not married so congratulations are not given yet," the wind senshi chuckled lightly. There was another uncomfortable silence.

"I'm really sorry, Haruka. But I'm glad you're starting to be better, despite…" Michiru trailed off, but was now looking at her former lover, tears forming her eyes.

"I am too. How are you so far?"

"Well…" Michiru was again astonished. "I've been busy with concerts…but so far that's it."

Haruka chuckled briefly again. "Michiru, there's a lot in you that's not hard for guys to like. You better open up to them."

"Would've sounded like something I'd tell you."

"Well, things turned out different didn't they? And stop living in the past. It's finished." Haruka crossed her arms, a light smile playing around her lips.

"By the way, I'm going to the music awards, Seiya and I won't hide the relationship any longer," Haruka's tone went down to a secretive whisper. Haruka didn't want the others to know about that bit yet.

"Wait…You're…not mad anymore?" the senshi of the sea asked, eyes wide.

"I can't stay mad forever Michi. You are senshi. We've been through a lot. If I stay mad, I'll be on the losing end too. But that doesn't mean…well…you know," Haruka replied giving her former lover a warm smile, trying to brush off the uncomfortable air. Their friendship is finally being mended.

"So, why don't we get you a dress for the music awards then?"

* * *

Chapter done!

I didn't want Haruka and Michiru to stay mad at each other. And being angry for so long is not healthy, you know xD So there. YAY!

Read and review.


	15. Chapter 28 Designs

Next update. I have a feeling I'm about to end this one xD but so far, I've been happy with what I wrote. Now I wonder, what else can I write about? Any ideas on a new story?

* * *

Chapter 28: Designs

"Wait…You're…not mad anymore?" the senshi of the sea asked, eyes wide.

"I can't stay mad forever Michi. You are senshi. We've been through a lot. If I stay mad, I'll be on the losing end too. But that doesn't mean…well…you know," Haruka replied giving her former lover a warm smile, trying to brush off the uncomfortable air. Their friendship is finally being mended.

"So, why don't we get you a dress for the music awards then?"

* * *

"Good morning Mademoiselle Kaoih, what can I do for you?"

"Kunichiro-san! We're so lucky you're in town! I want a dress to be done please Hinaka?" Michiru replied demurely as an unusually shy Haruka enters the shop of Hinaka Kunichiro, a famous designer during that time.

"Oh! I didn't know you got back toge-" a very much delighted fashion designer started saying, cut off by a frantic blonde tomboy.

"Iie, iie we're not like that," Haruka almost snapped, her eyes wide. She would die if the press mistakenly publishes that she got back with Michiru. It's been a few weeks since the senshis of the sea and the wind had started talking again and even hanging out and sharing secrets. Neptune was a friend and nothing else—Seiya is the one Haruka now loves. The aqua-haired woman smiled gently at Haruka before looking back at Kunichiro-san.

"We're not together Hinaka. I just came here to help her get a dress." Michiru said.

Shopping was one of the times when Seiya would usually allow Haruka to go with Michiru (usually with another senshi like Setsuna or Minako) and occasionally, he would go with them (to keep an eye on his beloved)—hoping the teal-haired woman's feminine style would rub off on the ash-blonde. There had been a few changes in Haruka's sense of style, but it was still boyish and strong without making her look quite butch and manly.

"Interesting...What's your size?" The humble fashion designer looked at Haruka, scanning the woman's features with approval.

"I'm a four," she replied, not wanting to get anything too tight around her.

"Oh no you're not. She's a two," Michiru said sternly turning her eyes at the wind senshi who only stuck out a tongue at her. Kunichiro laughed at the racer's attitude. She knew the woman was difficult but to have the boyish high profiled racer wear one of Kunichiro's works would be a great honor. Not that she needed publicity anyway, but still.

"I'd still have to measure you dear to see to it that the dress fits you just right. What do you have in mind?"

"Black. Or blue, anything navy blue." Haruka's answer was flat.

Why did she even agree to being Seiya's date on the awards night? "That stupid poker game," she muttered to herself. It had been a favorite game of theirs, and every time she or Seiya lost there was a consequence—they would pick something from a "bowl of wishes". This was what she picked out the other night. And although she really didn't want to, Seiya sat her down that night and expressed his heart to her.

It was going to be their official coming out to the world, the first time they'll be admitting that they're a couple. But why an awards night? Haruka sighed. She had been quite selfish the entire time, perhaps this was her way of making amends to the raven-haired starlight.

"No Haruka, I think it'd be better if you wear something aside from any dark color. What do you think would suit her Kunichiro-san?"

"Hmm, with her ash-blonde hair and her skin tone, I think she'd look great either in gold, or hues of deep purple..."

"Gold would be lovel, but…No I-I really don't want to be noticed that much really...The colors are too risky," Haruka said, looking away, embarrassed at how she could easily chicken out with girly things.

"You can go in something simple but still look elegant. Maybe it'd great to try on Hinaka's dresses."

"No, no and no," Haruka's face twitched in disgust. She still hated shopping, it was only Michiru who insisted that they shop.

"Oh lighten up Haruka-san," Michiru chided gently and giggled once again.

"Not until we get out of here soon," Haruka gritted her teeth.

The designer sweatdropped, this was harder than what Kunichiro had expected.

"You know, you'd look great in a deep orange," Kunichiro finally said after moments of thinking silence.

"Maybe when I present an award at the Laureus Sports Awards," Haruka considered quietly.

"Oh, I thought you wanted a dress made for that awards night. What's the occassion?" the lady asked professionally, much to Haruka's liking.

However, the wind senshi turned to Michiru again, to answer the question.

The aqua-haired beauty however, gave her a you-have-to-do-it-yourself look.

'Michiru, oh Michiru. When did she become so not helpful?' Haruka thought to herself.

"U-um...the Tokyo Music Awards...S-Seiya asked me to go with him there since he's..." trailing off and still not looking the designer. The woman merely smiled quietly.

"All right then. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me Miss Tenoh. I never give away tips to the press regarding my celebrity clients you know." At this Haruka looked up, eyes now shining with gratefulness.

"Thank you." There was a moment of silence as the designer did her best not to ask personal questions.

Haruka's cellphone beeped. Flicking it open, Haruka read the message, a smile forming on her lips. Michiru and Kunichiro-san glanced at each other with knowing grins.

With how the wind senshi smiled, it was obvious that it was a message from Seiya.

"So what have you got?" Haruka asked a bit more fired up.

* * *

LOLCATS. I'm done. Because I like Haruka's model-like figure, I really like letting her try on dresses and stuff. And regarding her style, it's still a little boyish without hiding her femininity. This is me indulging in my imaginations of dressing up Haruka like a model! :D Hahahaha. Yeah, I know, not much Seiya-Haruka interaction here. Don't worry. Next chapters will surely have it! :D

Read and review!


	16. Chapter 29 Bright Lights

I have an update!

Because I ruled out dark colors and colors that are too bright, I actually had a hard time picking a color for Haruka :| Hahaha. Anyway, dozo read on.

I don't own Sailormoon.

* * *

Chapter 29: Bright Lights

Haruka's cellphone beeped. Flicking it open, Haruka read the message, a smile forming on her lips. Michiru and Kunichiro-san glanced at each other with knowing grins.

With how the wind senshi smiled, it was obvious that it was a message from Seiya.

"So what have you got?" Haruka asked a bit more fired up.

* * *

"Welcome to Entertainment News! This is Marcia Sanders and I am actually here in the Grand Millenium Theatre where the Tokyo Music Awards will be held! This is a very exciting moment for all of us as the music stars of our country, as well as the guests, flaunt out their best outfits. We're expecting high fashion, fired up performances, the awards and of course, the prestigious after-party! Oh! Ayaka has just arrived! Look at that shimmering midnight blue dress she's wearing!"

"Nervous?" Seiya asked while they were still inside the black, heavily-tinted limousine.

Haruka merely nodded, looking out the window with a serious expression on her face. From where she was, no one can tell that she was nervous.

Chuckling, he took one hand and kissed it gently. "It's going to be okay. You look absolutely, amazing love."

"B-but, how's the public going to react if-" she started, but was silenced when Seiya met her with a coaxing, gentle kiss. The kiss comforted her, making her forget what may happen, even just for a few fleeting seconds.

"The Three lights are here ladies and gentlemen! The spunk in Yaten's clothing! His beautiful face really carries the entire look! And Mizuki, can you see how amazing the stance of Taiki is? If only he would show that beautiful smile more," commented Marcia.

"Surely, he'd be way hotter than he already is now," Mizuki commented in that matter-of-fact tone.

"Speaking of hot...Oh, what's this? The lead singer Seiya hasn't arrived yet! Could it be that he would be having a date with him tonight?" Marcia said excitedly.

"Could be Marcia, that mysterious inspiration he had for the Three Lights hit album, Passionately. Perhaps now would be the best time that they would be out in the open, sort of a celebration of the success of the said album. How many nominations did Passionately receive again Marcia?" Mizuki asked from the studio.

"The album and the single has 8 nominations all in all Mizuki and has sold around more than 20 million copies already and is launching in other parts of Asia and---oH! The Three Lights's other member seem to be finally here! Camera, zoom in! He seems to be coming out of the limo and is seemingly escorting a woman—could it be?! It might be Seiya Kou's girlfriend?"

Gasps from the crowd could be heard as well as the reporters and Anchor men and women on studio.

As Seiya ended the kiss, the luxurious limo pulled over to where the red carpet is. Flashes of the bright lights were already blinding them, even as the heavily-tinted windows lessened the intensity of the flashes of the paparazzi cameras.

"Here goes," he said, smiling to her widely. He was excited to tell the whole world he loved her. As Seiya was moving out of the car seat, Haruka took his hand and said, "Seiya."

He looked back at her. She looked so angelic, so strong; She was even more beautiful in his eyes. "Ai shiteru yo," she said giving him a quick kiss before he went out. His confidence level shooted up a million times more, now that she had said it to him again.

'…Shimatta, the way my heart's pounding is much more intense than when we faced our last battle with Galaxia'. She thought as Seiya went out of the car already, holding out his hand waiting for her to step out as well. First she's in a dress, second, she knew what controversy this would be and how much questions will be thrown at them by the media. Would they approve of it? Would they disapprove?

But just as she said those three words to him one more time, it didn't matter anymore. And so she stepped out of the car, smiling widely as she allowed Seiya to possesively encircle one hand around her waist. Cameras clicked and flashes blinded her eyes but somehow, smiling widely at the cameras, didn't seem to be tough for her anymore.

"Oh my goodness! Mizuki can you see what I see?!" Marcia exclaimed, clearly in shock, as the Entertainment News Camera zoomed in at the couple. "Three Lights' lead singer, Seiya Kou's mystery woman is the ex-girlfriend of Michiru Kaoih, a very strict lesbian, oh what a twist! It's the most unlikely couple Japan show business has ever had in years! Is this for real?"

"Yes, Marcia, it seems real, oh! look at him kiss her forhead fervently, that is so sweet!" Mizuki feigned from the studio.

"And Japan's most celebrated racer, the masculine Haruka Tenoh looks absolutely ravishing in that sparkly sky blue one shoulder gown! I've seen her in dresses before but may I just say she looks just drop dead gorgeous tonight, all made up, I've never seen her go all the way out in such events!"

"Very sexy Marcia. And so I believe she goes to number one in the A list of the best dressed stars in the house so far?"

"Yes indeed! Oh, guest star Rain from Korea has arrived!"

The crowd started screaming even more as they saw him kiss Haruka's forehead. Her heart was pounding but her smile wasn't fading, she knew that even she was proud that they were together. Reporters were pressing in on them and asking them millions of questions.

"Seiya, how long have you been dating?"

"Haruka, we thought you were a strict lesbian? What made you change your mind?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Any plans of moving together?"

"What about Michiru? What are your comments on her recent breakup with Kentaro?"

Haruka was in a daze again. The lights were blinding her and she started losing confidence against the press. Seiya felt her stiffen and so pulled her in closer to her and whispered, "Daijoubu, Haruka. Daijoubu," and kissed her hair once again. She relaxed a little, looking up at him, expecting him to save her from the press.

He loved the camera afterall.

"A little over a year now and what's important is we love each other. We can hold a separate interview for this next time," he said pulling her away from the press who were still hungry for answers,

"Seiya! Haruka!"

The raven-haired starlight strode faster, a smile never leaving his face, leading Haruka into the building premises.

* * *

Done! Yay. Read and Review!


	17. Chapter 30: Escapades

Update again!

Also check out my other story, _Twisted Destinies_ if you haven't read it, I'm updating it within this week as well xD

Hope you all will like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 30: Escapades

"A little over a year now and what's important is we love each other. We can hold a separate interview for this next time," he said pulling her away from the press who were still hungry for answers,

"Seiya! Haruka!"

The raven-haired starlight strode faster, a smile never leaving his face, leading Haruka into the building premises.

* * *

Haruka rolled her eyes as she sipped from a glass of red wine. Seiya's babbling seemed to drone on, not noticing an air of annoyance rising from the wind senshi. Raking one hand through her short, the ash-blonde hair, she leaned back against her chair, letting out a hissing sound.

The raven-haired man finally took a second look at her.

"Daijoubu?" he asked, cluelessly quirking an eyebrow at her. People seemed to lean a few degrees closer to their table, curious at what was happening between Haruka and Seiya.

Haruka let out a frustrated sigh. She was getting tired of this—careful dating that she and Seiya had been having for the past six or so months, having to put on smiles and the best clothes as their controversial romance was hunted down by the media, attempting to track every single detail of this movie-like love story.

If only Seiya was not so famous. If only she weren't that famous too.

"Seiya…people knowing stuff about us is one thing…people trying to know _everything_ is another! I'm so tired of this," Haruka growled, muttering her angry words between gritted teeth. Seiya merely sighed.

Even he was tired of it. What more the senshi of Uranus who was a private person, a person who disliked the media? Looking up, he asked for the bill from the waitress.

"I am too."

As the waitress brought to bill, he fished something from his wallet and asked a little privacy from the waitress.

"Hey love, can you look at the bill? I can't seem to…get it," he fumbled, trying to find a good excuse.

Haruka smirked. "Baka mitai? Has the life of a star on earth really dulled your brains?"

"That's too mean, Tenoh," he said pouting.

Snatching the black little bill-holder from Seiya, she laughed openly at the display of the raven-haired man. Life with him around was never boring.

Opening the bill-holder, Haruka fought to make any sound of surprise. Seiya's pout turned into a triumphant, mischievous smile. There was a note inserted in between the sales invoice that caught her eye. It said:

_Back door's lobby. To Hikawa Shrine. I have it all planned._

'That was a good place to start', Haruka thought. Any shrines and other sacred Japanese places were off limits to the paparazzi. The rest of the note made her crack a devilish grin. "It's all correct all right," she said, practically shoving the small folder into his hands, her glare gleaming with triumph.

"All right," he said, fishing out cash slowly from his wallet. Abruptly standing up, Haruka put her hands to her pockets and said, "Well, I'll just go get something. You take too long."

Seiya was about to react when he saw the glee in Haruka's eyes—it was all an act. No one seemed to follow her so he waited and as he got his receipt, his phone beeped. Upon reading the message, his quick, long strides took him to the back part of the hotel's lobby.

The number of camera's flashing and footsteps following the raven-haired idol was building up until he reached the backdoor exit. Haruka's car had just pulled in, and Seiya skipped in followed by a number of paparazzi who were trying to press in at every side. The blonde senshi stepped on the gas without shifting to first gear. Everyone else stepped back, afraid of the speed that the female racer's car that was just about to start.

Haruka drove off, waving at the paparazzi as they zoomed past them. The cameramen fell back, giving up on the chase, knowing that she was untraceable once behind the wheel.

Seiya's smirk remained through the rest of the drive until they pulled over at the Hikawa Shrine. Haruka raised an eyebrow at him as he got out of the car.

"So what are you up to, Kou?" she said. The raven-haired starlight only put his hands to his head and whistled.

"Seiya Kou! Answer me right now," the wind senshi demanded.

"You'll see," he simply said. Not getting out of the car, Haruka stubbornly put crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I hate surprises, you already know that." Her tone was stern, but he was used to it already. Ruffling her short blonde hair, he laughed. The wind senshi growled at the raven-haired starlight's actions.

"How can you know if you don't get out? I can't explain it here, it's so hard to explain without all the...props."

At that, he walked toward the Shrine as they were being greeted by Rei in her white and red robe.

"Nani?" she exclaimed. Her curiosity got the best of her as Yaten, Taiki, Minako and Setsuna started appearing from the shrine's doorway, with paper bags and duffle bags in their arms. Jumping out of the car, she saw Taiki hand some car keys to Seiya. They opened the trunk of a black altis, (obviously not a car of anyone she knew) and started to load the duffle bags into the trunk.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" she exclaimed, waving her hands. Setsuna shoved a paper bag at her while Minako pulled her into the shrine wordlessly, a huge grin across the face of the senshi of love. Haruka cursed and aired out protests as Rei, Setsuna and Minako pushed and pulled into the shrine against her will.

In Rei's room, the girls started getting busy. The clothes, thankfully, weren't too girly, much to Haruka's relief.

"It's your size, and Michiru and I picked that out, so you shouldn't complain," Setsuna said and she helped the ash-blonde slip into the clothes they bought her. She put on a pair of rugged slim washedout jeans that fell a little below her knees,a capri. It had some "sparkly things" which Haruka of course complained about but the torn-style of the jeans won her over. They made her put on a white tank top and a beige, almost brown, buttoned down polo (with a female shape to it). It looked quite strong and edgy, without being overly butch by the subtle feminine touches to it.

"You're going for a drive to this place," Minako beamed, handing her a brochure. It was a resort near Kawaguchiko, one of the tourist spots.

"...Uh...why?" Haruka blinked, confused. She has been to Hakone and Kawaguchiko quite a few times, but not to this establishment. Besides, during the time that she travelled to the area, it was to train for a race so her schedule was packed.

"Seiya knew you wanted to spend time away from the media and this one of the better and more secluded places. Also," Rei said. She then took out a long, jet black wig with cascading curls.

"No way!" the Haruka jumped to the doorway, which was blocked by the senshi of time. "Haruka, it's time to face your destiny..." Setsuna mocked, holding a broom stick the way she would her Garnet Rod.

"Hottoite yo!" Haruka was about to lunge forward to get the senshi of time out of the way when Rei and Minako held her off.

"Yamette, Haruka san!" Minako shrieked.

"This is only until you get out of the city!"

"No I don't want to!" there was much struggling and finally, the three other ladies managed to calm her down, Rei finally bringing out a chin length, chestnut wig and a pair of shades.

"Would've been nice to see her in the _other _one," Minako sighed in resignation. The wind senshi started putting on the wig, pacified by the much shorter, less girly hairpiece. The door of Rei's room opened.

"Are we good to go?" Asked Seiya who was wearing a cap and a pair of shades. He was wearing casual clothing.

"Yes, if you'd let me drive," said a tall girl with chin length brown hair. She also wore a pair of shades carried a white shoulder bag.

"Hey...who are you?" Seiya looked quite confused as the other ladies sweatdropped. Yaten started chuckling, followed by bouts of unstoppable laughter by him and Taiki.

"Baka," Haruka, in her disguise muttered, throwing the bag at Seiya she passed by and getting the car keys from his hand.

"Ikimashou, Seiya-no-hontou-baka."

"Heeey," Seiya growled as he followed the wind senshi to the dark tinted black Altis.

This escapade would probably never be boring.

* * *

Yay finally done :| Nao, I can finish writing Chapter one of my other story :|

Some J-words:

_Hottoite- leave me alone_

_Yamette- Stop it_

_Daijoubu- Are you okay (or in other instances, "it's okay")_

_Ikimashou/Ikimashoo- let's go  
_

But you probably know these. Watch out for the next update.

Other supplementary information: Kawaguchiko- One of the Fuji five lakes. Hakone is one of the places where you can view the Fuji mountain. Do google it :)

Read and review.


	18. Chapter 31 Great Escapes

Hello! I haven't forgotten this story. Just that the update in the new story is quite hard to write plus my schedule is packed so there, I only had the time to write for this story now. Hopefully I finish this fast! Sometimes you run out of ideas and then one day it hits you and the ideas suddenly run away D:

So there, I now make sure I have a notebook to write on so when ideas surge or I have the time to think of my next chapter, I can immediately write my ideas down before they run away from me.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Sailormoon.

* * *

Chapter 31: Great Escapes

"Baka," Haruka, in her disguise muttered, throwing the bag at Seiya she passed by and getting the car keys from his hand.

"Ikimashou, Seiya-no-hontou-baka."

"Heeey," Seiya growled as he followed the wind senshi to the dark tinted black Altis.

This escapade would probably never be boring.

* * *

After taking one look at the map and instructions at the back of the brochure that senshi of love had given her a while ago, Haruka revved the car's engine and winked at the ladies in the shrine, with Seiya waving vigorously like a kid at his "brothers". After finally closing the windows, the black altis left the Hikawa shrine premises right through the unsuspecting snoopy paparazzis. It was relieving for Haruka to zoom by the paparazzi without them actually noticing them or running after them. She smiled, slightly opening the car window, careful not to lose the chesnut brown wig that she was wearing.

Seiya on the other hand continued to babble endlessly. If she was hearing all this a few years ago, she would be more than annoyed. But right now, his voice and his endless chatter made her feel quite at home. 'This weird guy,' she thought to herself, distracting her thoughts from the fact that the Altis was not quite the racing type of car. She wasn't exactly used to driving everyday Japanese cars but at least its emission was decent. It was probably all Taiki's responsibility, knowing that paparazzi would think she wouldn't be caught dead driving one. That tall quiet one really can be some genius sometimes, she thought to herself.

"Haruka?" Seiya finally said, catching that the chestnut-wigged one he was talking to was once again drifting away from the conversation.

"Hmm?" she simply said, as she waited for the stoplight to turn green.

"Nothing, you..you have something on your nose," he said leaning over to her, extending his hand to her face, as if he was going to pick out something. The wind senshi looked at her nose in curiosity as she faced him, surprised by the lip-smashing, demanding kiss she received from the raven-haired one. Breathlessly, they pulled away, almost right after the light turned green.

"What was that for?" she asked, a little dazed from the kiss that he had given her.

"Nothing, I'm just excited that it's finally really just you and me," he said contentedly and quite casually, looking to the other side of the window. 'One heck of a way of saying it,' she thought to herself inwardly sighing.

Haruka finally pulled the Altis in a driveway of what seemed to be a quiet traditional japanese establishment. Obviously, it was a hotel, a getaway from the paparazzi, a hidden gem in this_ very _rural place. Getting out, still in her chestnut brown bob of a disguise, she handed the keys to the valet driver, who eagerly took it upon receiving a generous tip.

Seiya jumped out, giving their bags to the lobby attendants, not taking his cap off as well, and then reaching out his hand to the chestnut-haired woman, who never took one glance at him, walking straight past his extended hand. For a few seconds he stopped short then just as soon as she reached the door, he finally hollered to her.

"Hey wait up!" still in his cap, he skipped after her, his hands to his heads, laughing at her usual coldness toward him in public.

The lobby was quiet, with the attendants only greeting them with silent bows. The slender woman behind the opulent reception desk looked quite high class, her hair neatly kept in a perfect bun, her lips in elegant red.

"Welcome to the Fuji Onsenji Yumedono Ryokan," she said to the couple in front of her. "Do you have a reservation?" The lady was quite sure that they didn't, and that she would have to place this couple in one of the less popular rooms.

"Yes, I believe we do," Seiya replied, taking off his sunglasses and winking at the receptionist, he said, "Seiya Kou."

"Oh yes, sir. You are expected. Room for two? We have reserved the Shikibu Annex for you and your companion."

"Perfect."

Eyes wide in shock, the woman's demeanor turned nervous, troubled that she had been very rude to one such customer, although she eyed the chestnut-haired one beside him, who seemed to be frazzled over her perfectly ironed hair.

"Wonderful so far Seiya. Are you sure there's no paparazzi here?" the tall lady said to him commandingly.

The staff glanced at each other. This was not the short-haired blonde that they were expecting to be with the famous raven-haired band member. Was Seiya cheating on his girlfriend, a former lesbian? Oh the lives of poor celebrities.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm starting to get pretty tired of having to smile at the cameras all the time."

"You? Tired of the cameras?" Finally, Haruka's disguise came off, revealing her short golden tresses. She was now openly smirking at the raven-haired idol, who she knew loved the attention of the media more than any of his "brothers."

"Whaaat? Of course I do get tired of them. You doubting my capability to ward them off?" he said innocently as he took the keys from the attendant, going straight toward the pathway that led to their complex.

"That's not what I'm saying. All this effort and expense will be wasted if we find ourselves mobbed by those pesky ones." Haruka followed suit, hands to her pockets.

"Aren't we popular?" was his low reply, snaking an arm tenderly around her firm and slender waist. He was quickly elbowed by the strong-willed blonde, uttering his name in a slightly high-pitched annoyance, chastising him for his open display of affection. The attendants watched silently as they disappeared through the pathway. The queer couple was indeed interesting to watch. Who could blame the paparazzi?

"I have a reservation in one of the Yumedonos please." A woman in a long dark brown braid said to the receptionist, carrying a rectangular black bag in a long thin strap.

"I'm sorry madam, but at this time of the month, our special guests require that your bag should not enter the premises."

In defiance, the woman angrily retorted, "And who should those special guests be? Has your management forgotten that you have asked me to especially for my abilities to showcase Kawaguchiko and your hotel?"

"Moushiwake arimasen."

* * *

The raven haired starlight and the ash-blonde senshi entered their yumedono. It was a very wide space, divided into different sections and rooms. The place was mostly made of bamboo, wood and smooth slabs of graphite. Warm colors of red, brown and beige and deep shades of gray and charcoal painted the walls and draped the furniture. Two fluffy white beds lay almost flat against the floor, close enough for them to pull both beds together. The sound of water rushing through is heard outside at their own private onsen, inviting them to dip in the steaming hot pool of a paradise.

Seiya, being the excitable one, started prancing intp the complex, happily exclaiming phrases of delight at the room that he had reserved for them. Haruka laughed at him, quietly scanning the room approvingly, quite used to elegance and opulence. She then moved further in, positioning herself to sit down on the couch when Seiya grabbed her hand and started dragging her toward the exit.

"Wait! Where the hell are we going?" Haruka complained, trying to break free from Seiya's grasp.

"We'll go out! We'll go fishing on the lake actually. We're not here just to watch tv and sit around right?" he said pleadingly, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Well yes, but we haven't even settled in yet," she argued, finally being able to remove Seiya's grasp on her hand.

"Oh, shame." He put his hands up on his head and started heading toward the door by himself. "Looks like you don't feel like you can beat me in fishing." With one final arrogant "hmph!" Seiya exited the Shikibu annex, closing the sliding door behind him.

"Chotte matte!" Haruka called out, exiting after him. She was one to never back down on a challenge.

The afternoon was spent mostly on the lake. Seiya had rented out a motor powered fishing boat and set toward a good fishing spot. As their both sliced through the peaceful waters of Kawaguchiko, Haruka inhaled, closing her eyes contentedly as she felt the breeze cooling her sun-bathed face. Seiya glanced at her with a smile on his face, knowing that he had done well. Finally, they stopped at their fishing spot and setup their fishing rods and set them on the boat, careful to not have the rods fall over. For quite a long time, the pair was silent, the magnificent view of Mount Fuji was their backdrop, not a single minute singled out as boredom.

"Thank you," the wind senshi finally said. Seiya looked at her once again, seeing that same contented smile on her face.

"For what?" he probed, his heart already jumping out of his chest.

"For this. For...everything." she said. He had done so much for her, even helping her recover from her painful days.

"Don't mention it. For you I'll do anything." Surprised at the strength of his own words, Seiya uncomfortably tried to check on his fishing rod. "Looks like the fish are hidi-"

He was interrupted by a strong, almost tackling embrace from the short-haired blonde. His eyes widened at Haruka's display. She was never the first to show affection and her hug almost melted him completely. He really loved her.

* * *

YAY Chapter complete! I think I might upload two chapters! :D

I always admired mount fuji and so I decided to showcase the place through my story. The Shikibu Annex, the yumedonos and the Oishi park are in no way fictional, do check them out online :)

new J-words/phrases:

_Moushiwake Arimasen-_ I'm very sorry (in the very very formal and polite way)_  
_


	19. Chapter 32 Pictures

Hello! I told you I will upload two chapters! :D I love holidays :D Always gives you a reason to stay up late :D HAHA.

_Oh wait, I fell asleep in between. Oh well! Anyway!_

I do not own Sailormoon.

* * *

Chapter 32: Pictures

"For this. For...everything." she said. He had done so much for her, even helping her recover from her painful days.

"Don't mention it. For you I'll do anything." Surprised at the strength of his own words, Seiya uncomfortably tried to check on his fishing rod. "Looks like the fish are hidi-"

He was interrupted by a strong, almost tackling embrace from the short-haired blonde. His eyes widened at Haruka's display. She was never the first to show affection and her hug almost melted him completely. He really loved her.

* * *

After a few seconds, Seiya's fishing rod jumped. "I caught something!" he said excitably, almost causing the boat to rock. Indeed, it was a carp of about 15 inches-one in good condition too. The rest of the afternoon, Haruka had caught a seven inch one and Seiya, to his delight, another 10 inch one. Haruka was a little put off by her loss against the challenge but Seiya's frenzy, almost losing the fish and almost falling off the boat made her laugh pretty hard. Fishing was anyway, not her sport as Michiru would always complain that it was a cruel sport. (Which she found weird, because Michiru ate fish!)

Getting back onshore, Seiya took Haruka to Oishi Park, with much difficulty. Haruka has only heard of the place but was not up for it because she thought the fish might spoil. With much convincing, Haruka finally gave in and drove to the park. Approvingly, she looked around, enjoying the view of the flowers in the park. Seiya took her hand silently (and to his relief, without receiving protests from her) and led her to the field of purple blossoms, letting her enjoy the view of the magnificent mountain and the lake that they were fishing at just a few minutes ago.

The wind senshi sighed openly, beholding the beauty in front of her. Millions of purple blossoms danced with the wind as the clear, calm waters of the lake reflected the beautiful cone-shaped mountain in front of it. It was really a sight to behold.

To Seiya however, the beauty in front of him was drowned by the beauty of the woman that he was with. Her ash-blonde hair, her gorgeous teal eyes, her smile which was most of the time, a smirk, her long, slender but shapely figure. She was mature, strong and independent, yet she was vulnerable and yielding at the same time. She can be witty, sarcastic, bordering on cynical, but she can also be thoughtful, loyal and dependable. She was different from all the women he had known.

"Haruka." He put his hands to his pocket, looking at her meaningfully.

"Hmm?" Haruka looked at him curiously.

"I have a question."

Saki had been taking photos of the Fuji Onsenji Yumedono, and of the village to her heart's delight. It was different from having to take photos of people—all she had to do was to study the best angles of the places and things she wanted to feature. Finally, she had arrived at her last destination: Kawaguchiko's Oishi park, famous for its flower fields and its view of Mt. Fuji and the lake. Her long brown braid bouncing from her back, Saki energetically strode on, taking multiple shots of almost everything she was seeing. The speed of her shutter never slowing, Saki continued on, walking then stopping to capture a flower, or a pathway or a scenery in film—or in this modern age, in her SD card. Peering through her lense after wiping the sweat on her brow, Saki zoomed.

Shame, there was a couple blocking her view. Should she ask them to move? Or maybe they could be a subject of—'Wait'Saki thought, zooming the couple in. 'Isn't this…' she thought, spotting the short-haired blonde woman, and a certain raven-haired man that she took pictures of years ago. She was tempted to press shoot, for a picture of this couple can cost a lot of money—but then her conscience was kicking in, until who she remembered as Seiya (the one who slouches a lot on the photos before) dropped down on his knees in front of who she now registers as Haruka, the ash-blonde top female racer and motocrosser who was formerly a lesbian, until she started dating that Seiya-guy. Saki zoomed further in and gasps at what she sees.

"Why?" Haruka asked, water forming around her eyes, staring at the twinkling diamond in front of her like it was something to be afraid of.

"Because…" Seiya trailed off. Normally women would just cry and say yes and wear the ring. But of course, she was different.

"Because I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and showing you how much I love you. I want to make you happy always and…and…" he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Haruka…I can't promise everything but all I know is I love you." Tears were already streaming down his cheeks as he continued to hold the box out to her, the oval gem twinkling a bright star against the yellow gold it was set on. Two round deep blue sapphires were against each side of the diamond.

"It's beautiful." It was all she could say breathlessly, after moments of silence.

"Thank you, I asked a friend to help me do a custom made"—

"No, silly. The ring is gorgeous but what you said was…" she was at a loss for words for the wind senshi was caught off guard by his question.

"Gomen Haruka I should have…" he started saying, getting up from where he was. He should've thought it over, she was probably not ready for this.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Haruka's reply was firm, not even coaxing. Seiya looked at her again. Tears were already streaming down her face.

"Zutto issho-ni itai."

Saki could not believe her luck. She was witnessing Seiya's proposal to Haruka! She started snapping pictures, especially when Seiya finally put the ring on her finger, kissing the ash-blonde racer. It was a truly picturesque scene with the purple blossoms, the lake and the mountain as their natural setting. The enthusiastic photographer could not resist taking more than just a few shots of them for they were such a beautiful sight! A different but an absolutely lovely couple. Pushing her bangs and her braids back, Saki peered through her lens, surprised to see the couple disappear.

"Eh? Nani? Where are…" she said scanning the area with her digital SLR.

"And who said you can take pictures of people without their permission?" a strong, defiant female voice said, irritation obvious in her voice.

Saki looked up from her position and saw the tall couple towering her, displeased expressions on their faces.

"Gokonyaku omedetou gozaimasu," Saki said bowing and laughing nervously. Displeased was an understatement, as Saki saw rage in the wind senshi's eyes.

"Saki, I did not know you can go as low as the paparrazi. Did you follow us here?" Seiya said disapprovingly. He felt violated as well, having his most important date captured by camera. But suddenly, he had an idea.

"No, not at all! I was really taking pictures of the Kawaguchiko as a project. I just came across you both and it was so tempting to really take pictures of you both because of the romantic setting. Gomenasai," Saki bowed really low."

"Please delete the pictures on your camera," Haruka's voice was cold and angry.

"Matte. I have a deal to strike with you." The smirk on Seiya's face was now uneraseable. Bringing out a piece of paper, the raven-haired starlight started scribbling something, to the surprise of both ladies. The ash-blonde woman beside him peered through his shoulder, as he tried scribbling stuff down with much difficulty.

"SEIYA NO BAKA! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Haruka exclaimed, making the brown braided photographer in front of them jump.

"What? It's a way to keep the pictures and make money and not make it look trashy and invaded and all that." Seiya handed Saki the piece of paper, who now grinned at what she was reading.

_All your pictures will be published in one of the top pop magazines—tastefully, with Taiki making a write-up for us. You can also take more photos of us later as we will take post-engagement pictures and also post them on the magazine, provided that we get 40% of what is paid to you for the photos that you submit to them._

Seiya was fully aware of the value and worth of the pictures that Saki had taken, especially because he and Haruka were both sought after. He was also aware, of how much a non-tabloid magazine, would pay to have an exclusive interview or photoshoot with the most sought after celebrities. Cracking a triumphant grin, he put an arm around his fiancée, who easily slipped away from his touch.

"Go back to the Yumedono by yourself!" the wind senshi took a 180 degree turn toward the exit of the park, upset at Seiya's decision. She was not one to be comfortable around cameras.

"Chotto matte, Haruka!" Seiya exclaimed, going after his beloved in awkward strides. The brown-braided woman with the camera stared at the two for a moment, watching them bicker and make up so quickly. Oh how the winds of fate bring such beautiful love stories about.

* * *

Done! YAY. Yes, engaged :D Remember Saki the photographer in the Stars season? Wanted to include her in the story to involve more of the other SM characters.

J-words:

_Zutto issho-ni itai- _I want to be with you forever

_Gokonyaku omedetou gozaimasu- _Congratulations on being engaged

Do read and review :)


End file.
